Naruto: Road to Hokage
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Naruto sets off on his greatest adventure yet. When a Princess from a far-away village asks for his help for safe passage to the Leaf Village Naruto and his trusted band of ninja head out for the job. But along the way Naruto comes to the conclusion of what direction his life must take, and when he returns to the village is ready to go for the gold and achieve his destiny.
1. Let the Journey Begin!

**Naruto: Road to Hokage**

The Leaf Village was the crowned jewel of the land of fire. It was much bigger than some other villages and had more than capable ninja. Under the guidance of their present Hokage Kakashi things had turned around since the war that nearly destroyed these lands. Kakashi was known far and wide as the 'White Fang of the Leaf'. But still there were even greater legends of even better fighters in the Leaf Village.

At that moment Sakura Haruno made her way around the Hokage's mansion. She'd been summoned from her duties from the Hospital, leaving it presently in Ino's hands. She had been called to the Hokage's Mansion on what was called 'Urgent Matters'. The messenger would tell her no more than that.

The pink haired ninja wandered the halls of the mansion before coming to the office of the Hokage. She knocked once and was beckoned to come in by a voice she knew well on the other side. When she walked in she saw Kakashi in the Hokage's cloak sitting behind his desk.

"Sakura." He said." I'm glad you could come."

"What's this all about?" asked Sakura with her hands on her hips." I'm needed at the hospital."

"Right to the point then." Said Kakashi. Then Sakura watched as he disappeared behind his desk and remerged with a piece of paper in his hands." You'll want to see this." He said stretching it out to her.

Sakura took it and began reading it over. As she got deeper and deeper into it her eyes bugged open and a hollow feeling hit her stomach. She'd seen tragedy before and has had to fix it, but this time it hit home.

Then she turned back to Kakashi."Where is Naruto now?" she asked.

"I've already sent Anko to get him. He should be here shortly."

At that time Anko made her way around the Leaf Village in search of the blonde haired boy.

All the legends told inside and outside the Leaf Village were the tales of Naruto. Naruto the great fighter of the leaf village, who in the face of certain doom fought an enemy nobody thought beatable. But all his great power was nothing for his character, his willingness to never give in, and his compassion for others was his greatest strength of all.

Anko made her way around the leaf village until she came to the training grounds. Even before she could see it with her eyes she could hear the sounds of an intense sparring match going on. Then it came into sight and she waited outside the perimeter of their battle.

There was Naruto training with his pupil Konahamaru.

The two locked up and began trying to move the other. In this aspect Naruto won as he had both height and weight on the smaller Konahamaru. Naruto effortless lifted Konahamaru and tossed him across the ground.

The smaller ninja slid across the ground but quickly jumped back to his feet, ready to go again. Naruto smiled at his pupil's eagerness and prepared himself as Konahamaru lunged at him.

Konahamaru lunged forward and swung a punch at Naruto which he dodged. So then he threw another only to be dodge done more. Konahamaru jumped up and swung his leg at Naruto, only for the master to raised his arm and block. Then Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around and grabbed Konahamaru's leg, then he twirled him around and tossed him into the ground once more.

Naruto stood up panting while Konahamaru slowly rose to his feet, his long scarf over his head and he struggled to get it off earning a laugh from Naruto.

But once he got it off Konahamaru was ready to fight again but Naruto raised his hand.

"Enough." He said." Let us take a quick break."

"Okay." Panted Konahamaru. Anko took this as her cue to walk out from the sidelines and complete her assignment.

Naruto and Konahamaru sat on the grass.

"Your improving." Said Naruto to him." Your techinuqe is nearly perfect."

"But this is child's play." Was Konahamaru's reply."When will you teach me something like the rasengan or the summoning jutsu?"

Naruto let out a chuckle before his reply." Everything in its time." He told.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said a female voice. Naruto and Konahamaru turned around maybe expecting to see Sakura, but were surprised when Anko stood there." You are requested to come to the Hokage's mansion at once."

"What for?" asked Naruto as he rose to his feet.

"I can't say." Said Anko." All I can tell you is that your presence is greatly requested." Naruto turned from Anko and to Konahamaru. The two looked at each other with confused looks and then shrugged.

"Well what are you going to do?" Said Naruto quietly to himself." We'll continued this lesson next time." He said to Konahamaru before taking his leave.

Naruto made his way over to the Hokage's mansion. He made his way around the hallway and stood before the door. Then just as Sakura has done before him he knocked and when the voice on the other end told him too he entered.

But then to Naruto's surprise Kakashi was not the only person in the room, leaning against the wall with a suspicious look on her face was Sakura.

"Kakashi." He said upon entering. Then his vision trailed around the room and over to Sakura." Sakura." He said somewhat shocked but then a smile grew on his face." What are you doing here?" Sakura looked up at him and he didn't notice the hostility on her face, if not stopped she'd probably hit him.

"Naruto." Said Kakashi cutting in before such a transaction could occur. The blonde ninja look over to his former teacher now present Hoakge. "We have an urgent matter to discuss here."

"Urgent matter." Repeated Naruto as he stationed himself before Kakashi." Like what, a mission?"

"Naruto." Spoke up Sakura drawing his attention to her as she stood up." We've received a letter from some Princess, or something." Naruto looked at her plainly but there was some malice and prying intent in her voice as she displayed the letter in her hands. "Something you're not telling me?" she asked turning back to him.

"Princess Sara." Naruto said." I met her when I was training abroad. I haven't seen her in years." He added and then took the letter from Sakura's hand and began reading it silently to himself, smiling as he did so.

"Will you read that out loud?" Sakura pleaded and gave Naruto a slight shove in his shoulder.

"I'm not hiding anything." Replied Naruto as he looked to Sakura and then back to the letter. Then he began reading it aloud." Dear Leaf Village, I am Princess Sara dwelling in a small kingdom between the Waterfall Village and Grass Village. There is great unrest here and word of a revolution. For the safety of me and my people I wish to immigrate to your village in the land of fire. The task will be perilous and only the best ninja can be provided for the job. I am an old friend of Naruto Uzumaki and request his presence on this assignment. Sighed Princess Sara." Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura." Not exactly the most romantic request is it?"

"I guess not." Said Sakura with her head lowered to the ground.

"Kakashi." Said Naruto as he turned over to the present Hokage." What is it you would have me do?"

"She's asked for you specifically." Said Kakashi." Choose your team and get going." Naruto turned and began heading out the door.

"I've already got the boys in mind." He said to himself as he left. Sakura and Kakashi stood in the aftermath of his leaving, Sakura feeling very foolish for how she acted.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga mansion.

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru sat around a table. A small target had been placed on the wall and they were trying to hit it. There were several knives already in it, one already dead center.

These were some of the other Leaf Village Legends up there with Naruto.

Kiba grabbed his knife and swung it with great force at the target, hitting it off by the left. Shikamaru putting an unlit cigarette into his mouth prepared to throw next.

But then Choji tore the cigarette from his mouth, forcing his throw to be very off. Shikamaru grumbled but then Neji stepped up and effortlessly threw his knife, hitting the target dead center atop the knife already there.

"Neji." Said Kiba." How do you do that?"

"I aim for the middle." Said Neji pointing to it. At this point Tenten let herself into the house and made her way to the sound of the four roaring voices. She silently made her way over to them.

"Hey why do you guys think I like butter but not cheese?" asked Choji as he sat back." They're the same color yet I only like one."

"Now wait a minute." Said Neji." You do to eat cheese; I've seen you eat it."

"No I haven't." defended Choji. It was at this moment that Tenten walked into the house, and upon seeing Neji at the table she walked over to him.

"Hey." Said Tenten as she had walked close enough without making herself known and was now choosing to do so. Four heads quickly darted over to her. She looked right to Neji and while she looked him over quizzically he looked at her nonchalantly." Neji I have to-"

"Tenten you've seen Choji eat cheese haven't you?" he asked to her avoiding her statement.

"Neji we need to talk." She reinstated. Neji sat back with a shrug of his shoulder prepared to listen but Tenten only looked at everyone else looking at her." In private." Neji raised his brow but then stood up from his spot and motioned for her to follow.

Everyone followed the two with their eyes as they walked across the room and into Neji's, shutting the door behind them. Immediately after the door shut the three boys jumped and ran to the door.

They scrambled from their seats, Kiba jumping over the table and landing on Choji. The two stumbled forward until rolling out over the floor. When they looked up they saw Shikamaru walking by but then they both reached out and grabbed his legs, forcing him to fall to the floor. Then the three crawled to the door, pushing and pulling at each other until they were piled on the other before the door.

Kiba looked into the keyhole trying to see, Shikamaru rested his ear against the door to hear, and Choji tried to hear and see from the small slot at the bottom of the door.

"What's this all about?" asked Neji as he stood in the middle of the room. Tenten scanned around the room. Outside the other three still maneuvered themselves to try and hear what was going on inside.

Right then there came a rapid knocking at the door, and Hinata being the only other one around went to answer it. She shuffled along as faster as the knocking on the door increased. She grabbed the knob and opened the door to see Ino standing there.

"I-Ino what a surprise."

"Yeah." She replied with an annoyed tone." Is Shikamaru here? Last time I heard from him he was coming here."

"He's in the kitchen, with Neji and the others." Ino then let herself in and pushed past Hinata making her way to the kitchen. Hinata then followed after her.

The two walked down the hallway and came to the kitchen, Ino's determinate look turned into a confused one and she stopped in her tracks. Hinata came up from behind her doing the same thing.

There they saw Choji on the floor with Shikamaru and Kiba laid out on top of him, the three piled before a door. Ino and Hinata then looked to each other with raised brows before turning back to the spectacle before them.

Tenten all the while was having trouble saying what she needed to say, Neji all the while getting impatient with her. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the floor, finally he'd had enough.

"Tenten!" he said strictly snapping her attention to him." Whatever you have to say, just say it." Tenten opened her mouth preparing to speak.

Naruto at that time let himself into the Hyuga home. He was of course welcome there anytime, but when nobody had answered he let himself in.

"Neji!" his voice called as he made his way down the hall." We're planning an adventure." Then he turned the corner and met Ino and Hinata who were still looking over Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Naruto had the same reaction as them and stood frozen in his spot.

"Hey Naruto." Said Ino in a normal tone, not taking her eyes off the three.

"N-Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Ladies." Said Naruto. Then he turned his head to the trio." What is this?" he pointed to them.

"Don't know." Said Ino." They were laid out like this when we got here. We're waiting to see what happens."

"Lucky this saves me a trip." Said Naruto. Then he squeezed between the two girls and walked towards his group." Good new boys, I've got us a mission."

"Oh a mission." Said Shikamaru not taking his ear off the door." Real interesting, tell us all about it."

"I'll tell you on the road." Said Naruto grabbing him by his shoulders and helping him up, despite his protest." Where's Neji?"

"In there." Said Choji from the bottom pointing to the door." With Tenten."

"Doing what?" asked Naruto as he just got Shikamaru onto his feet.

"Probably getting it on." Chuckled Kiba.

"And your listening?" asked Naruto.

"Well if you'd be quiet we'd know for sure." Said Choji. Shikamaru returned to his previous position and rested his ear against the door.

"This is ridiculous." Said Naruto reaching for the knob." I must speak with him."

Inside Neji could hear faint voices and could make out Naruto's distinctly. He turned his attention to the door.

"Neji." Said Tenten getting his attention once more." I'm-" Naruto grabbed the knob and began to turn it. Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru still listened on. Neji turned back to her and his pale eyes met her soft brown one's." Pregnant."

"WOW!" exclaimed Choji. It startled him so much he jumped up. But when he did he hit Naruto in the groin. Naruto groaned but leaned forward his hand on the doorknob. Choji jumped up also jerking Kiba and Shikamaru forward. Then the four fell forward, pushing the door open and the four of them being spilled out along the floor.

A shocked Neji stood there in the aftermath, mouth wide open and eyes wide.

The five boys then found themselves at the Hyuga's kitchen table while Ino and Hinata spoke with Tenten in the next room.

Naruto sat at the head, Kiba and Shikamaru on his sides, Neji next to Kiba and Choji at the opposite end. Choji with a small meal before him.

But Neji had said little to nothing since Tenten had told him, his facial expression had not changed either.

"Now don't get yourself so down." Said Kiba as he slapped his hands onto Neji's shoulders." It could have happened to anyone."

"Yea." Neji muttered." Anyone."

"Well." Kiba continued." Not anyone. I'm smart enough to use protection." Then he let out a cackling laugh and slapped Neji on the back. He was in such a rut that he did not care Kiba had inadvertently admitted he's had sex with his cousin. Neji just sank down and slammed his head against the table.

"Shut up." Said Shikamaru to Kiba." I want to hear the details of this mission." Then he turned to Naruto.

"Aye." Said Choji as he licked his fingers." Me too." The mood lightened now and they all looked to Naruto, Neji picked up his head to listen.

"Simple." Naruto said." We go, collect a princess and transport her back here."

"I don't like royalty too much." Commented Kiba as he sat back and crossed his arms." All snotty, thinking their better than me."

"You're just being picky." Said Shikamaru.

"It simple enough." Said Choji." When do we go?"

"Now hold on." Said Naruto raising his hand." It's not as simple as that."

"Not as simple as that?" questioned Kiba." You just laid it out to us as simple as that. What's stopping us?" He didn't notice it while he was talking but Shikamaru cocked his head over to Neji and after he'd finished Naruto did as well.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked.

"Your predicament here." Said Naruto turning back and seeing Tenten in the next room." Changes things." He turned back and faced Neji.

"What are you saying?" asked Neji sitting up more.

"I want you to stay behind on this mission." Said Naruto." To look after everything."

"Look after everything?" asked Neji getting angry." What you're saying is I'm useless."

"I would never dismiss your talents unless they were for the right reasons." Said Naruto pointing his finger for emphasis.

"Nonsense." Said Neji standing up suddenly." I can still fight, I'm still good."

"I know." Said Naruto calmly still sitting." I am not dismissing you because I think you are soft." He turned and looked at Neji and the two connected their eyes."Should this mission get hairy." Said Naruto." I would not put you in the situation where you may not come back. You who now have more of a reason than all to come back."

"Sit down Neji." Said Shikamaru." It's for the best." Neji nodded and did as he was told.

"Very well." Said Naruto." Then we're off." Then he stood up, the trio following after him. They each on their way out gave Neji some reassurance in their own way.

"Keep your chin up." Said Shikamaru as he patted Neji on the back. But Neji was unresponsive. Choji looked on from the doorway and noticed how glum Neji looked.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were already outside and making their way to the village gates.

"Naruto." Called Choji as he hurried after them. The blonde ninja turned around and faced him.

"What is it?" he asked. Choji walked up and stood before him.

"Naruto." Said Choji." I'd like to stay behind on this one." Kiba and Shikamaru cocked their heads to each other." And help Neji with his predicament." Naruto heard what he said and let it sink in, then he nodded his head.

"Alright." He said." If that is your decision."

"It is."

"Then I will not keep you." Said Naruto. Then he reached out and the two embraced each other." Keep an eye on the horizon, we will return soon." Then Naruto turned and walked off, Shikamaru and Kiba following after saying their 'Goodbye' to Choji.

Meanwhile Neji had picked himself up and walked into the room where Tenten was. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. Ino and Hinata turned to him.

Neji ran his hand threw his hair and then motioned for the two to leave. They quickly did so and hurried out of the room.

They exited but then came to an empty room with no Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru or Choji around.

"Oh damn it!" exclaimed Ino." Where have they gone off to now?!" Then she hurried off after them.

Neji closed the door behind him, drowning out any noise. Tenten was sitting there against the wall, clutching her knees to her chest. Neji cleared his throat but then made his way over to her, his feet stomping against the floor as he walked over to her. Then he placed his back on the wall and slid down until he was sitting next to her.

It was silent for a moment but then together the two let out a sigh and afterwards turned to each other.

"So now what?" Neji asked.

Meanwhile Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were at the village gates, saying their final goodbyes for everyone who was there.

Kiba with Hinata in his arms kissed her and hugged her tight.

"Naruto." Said Rock Lee as he walked alongside him." Are you sure you won't need an extra man? For more support?" Naruto stopped and looked at him.

"We'll be fine Lee. But your help is appreciated." Then Naruto stuck out his hand.

"Very well." Said Lee as he shook it." Good luck." Then he turned and walked off. Naruto then turned to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"You know." Said Ino as she drew a circle on Shikamaru's chest with her index finger." It's a shame you had to run off like this and at such an important time."

"Hehe." Shikamaru chuckled nervously." Well." He cleared his throat." Duty calls."

"Alright boys." Naruto said getting their attention." Let's get ready to move."

Kiba with Hinata's hands in his brought them to his lips and kissed them." I love you." He said as he walked away, her hands slipping from his. Shikamaru stumbled away from Ino after she slipped a very passionate kiss on his lips, smothering her lipstick on his face.

Shikamaru walked up to his comrades wiping his face. Naruto looked to them and nodded.

"Alright boys, let's move." Then he made a sharp turn on his heels and prepared to move, however someone stood in his way. Naruto looked down, Shikamaru and Kiba over his shoulders and they saw Sakura standing there with her arms crossed.

"Sakura." Said Naruto." I was hoping you'd come." He leaned down to her." I wanted to say goodbye." He moved his hand towards her.

"Save it." Said Sakura shooing his hand away." I'm coming with you."

"The team has already been chosen." Said Kiba as he stepped out from behind Naruto's shoulder." Naruto, Shikamaru and myself." Sakura turned her attention over to him and her glare made Kiba shrink back behind Naruto's shoulder.

"Your short your usual five for missions." She said turning back to Naruto." I, a medical ninja would make an excellent addition to this group." She stood there standing by her argument. Naruto saw no need to deny her and in fact he welcome her on it, but she had an alternative motive.

"Very well." Said Naruto." You can come along." Sakura flashed an 'I told you so' smile as Naruto turned back to Kiba and Shikamaru." Boys, let's get going." Then Naruto moved past Sakura and made his way down the path.

"So." Said Shikamaru as he and Kiba came onto opposite sides of Sakura." Why are you really coming along?" Sakura shot a glance at both of them.

"None of your business." Then she followed after Naruto. Kiba and Shikamaru stayed behind and looked to each other confused. Then together they shrugged their shoulders and then followed after Naruto and Sakura.


	2. Admiring

Several days later at the Leaf Village.

Neji and Tenten walked around the village streets, trying to make some sense of their situation and what they were going to do about it. But it wasn't going exactly as they planned because it was spent mostly in silence.

Tenten walked on calmly with her arms straight down holding her hands together. Neji walked several paces behind her. Neji for once wasn't fond of the silence and cleared his throat an act he only did when he felt awkward, getting her attention as she cocked her head slightly back to him.

"So." Said Neji as he wiped his hands along his pants and stepped up next to her." What um." He paused again to clear his throat." What are we-" he motioned to the two of them with his hands. Tenten turned and looked up at him." Are we-"

"Going to do." Tenten finished the sentence he couldn't.

Neji cleared his throat once again and nodded." Yea." He said softly. Tenten looked away from him and straight ahead.

"Well I guess we'll have to start picking out cloths." Her statement shocked Neji." Pick out names later on."

"Wait, wait, wait." Neji said as he stopped in his place and began fanning his arms wildly. Tenten stopped several paces away and turned to him." Let's not talk about that unless we're really gonna have it."

"Well your saying that like it's up for debate."

"Well um." He stopped and cleared his throat once more." I'd like to talk about it."

"Well I'm going to have it." Not quite the answer Neji wanted to hear, and the paleness on his face expressed that concern." Why?" she asked prying into his expression.

"Well I-I-I didn't know you wanted to have a baby." He stated." This isn't exactly what we planned."

"Granted." She said darting her head to the ground." We hadn't planned for this. But it only makes sense to do the right thing" She turned back up to him and noticed the shock in his face and the sweat rolling down his face." Why?" she asked prying into his look." What do you think?"

Neji cleared his throat." Nothing, nothing." He cocked his head away from her and ran his hand threw his hair, pushing it behind his head. Then he moved his hand to his collar and straightened his outfit out.

"No." she said stepping forward in an aggressive manner." Your thinking otherwise."

"No, No, No." he said fanning his arms defensively and taking a step back." I-I-I"

"You don't want this to happen." She said reaching out and grabbed onto his shoulder." You are afraid!" Neji couldn't turn and look her in the eye, keeping his head and his eyes looking the other way.

She slip her hand off his shoulder and then turned and walked off. Neji stayed where he was, not moving. But when he did turned his head and looked in the direction she had left he noticed something else. Everyone around him, not only the villagers but several ninja as well were all looking at him having just seen the scene that had unfolded.

Neji cleared his throat again as they all looked at him.

"Seems this isn't working out for you." Said a familiar voice. Neji turned around to see Choji walking towards him.

"Choji? What are you doing here? I thought you went on the mission with Naruto and the others."

"Yes I was." Said Choji as he walked up and stood next to Neji." But I stayed behind to see if you'd need help, and by the look of things you do."

"It's complicated." Said Neji as he darted his head around before turning back to Choji and continuing." I-"

"Not here, not here." Said Choji as he raised his arms." Too many watchful eyes." He glanced around and noticed everybody was still starring at Neji." Let's continue this somewhere more private." Then Choji put his arm around Neji and the two were off.

The two made their way back to Choji's home. Neji sat at the kitchen table and Choji put down two beers before them.

"Now." He said sitting down." Let's talk."

"I don't want that." Said Neji pushing the beer bottle away.

"It'll calm your nerves."

"I don't want it." Neji persisted." All the alcohol in the world couldn't change the position I'm in now."

"As you wish." Said Choji with a nod. Then he removed the beer from Neji and took a sip of his own." Now, what's got you so troubled?"

"Dumb question." He looked to Choji and the expression on his face read 'elaborate'. Neji raised his arms and then brought them down hitting the table." I don't know." He said." This whole having a baby or not having a baby thing."

"You don't want to have a child with Tenten?"

"I do. Just not now." Choji nodded his head." This isn't going the way I planned. But then again life rarely does."

"What are you afraid of Neji?" asked Choji. The question made Neji quickly turned his head over to him.

"I am afraid of nothing!" he said as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table." Because nothing is beyond my capability to control."

"You should know better than anyone right now that that's not true." Said Choji." But your pride allows you to think otherwise."

"My pride has nothing to do with this." Neji said with gritted teeth.

"Your pride will cost you everything here!" The words hit Neji and then he sank back into his chair. Then he put his hands up and rubbed his eyes.

"What have I done?" He groaned. Choji came over and put his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Come on." Said Choji." Let's go set things right."

Meanwhile Naruto and his group continued on their mission. The group traveled all day and into the night, stopping whenever it became completely dark. Sakura advised this saying they could lose their way in the dark, angering Kiba and his tracking abilities. But really she only did it to slow down the mission, using the time to pry any information about Naruto and this princess.

Eventually it was the night of the third day. The group had stopped and made camp, huddling around a small fire.

"Tomorrow we'll arrive at the village." Said Naruto. He turned and looked over to his companions." I'll take the first watch. You guys get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us." Then he got up, Sakura tried to move and reached out to him but Naruto didn't noticed and walked on.

Kiba and Akamaru sat around the fire biting at a small rodent they'd caught, their faces and fingers covered in blood. Shikamaru and Sakura watched on with disgust shock on their faces. Kiba took another bit and ripped the meat off the leg.

He chewed it over in his mouth and then looked over to his two comrades. With the meat hanging from his mouth he looked to the leg and then to them.

"You want some?" he asked in a muffled voice as he extended the meat to them.

"No thanks." Said Shikamaru casually turning the other way.

"No." said Sakura putting her hand up.

"Suite yourselves." Then he went back to eating. At this point Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto sitting there, on the edge of the cliff looking out into the night.

"You should go talk to him." Said Shikamaru. Sakura slowly turned around and faced him.

"What?" she asked.

"Go talk to him." He pointed to Naruto." Sort this whole thing out."

"Sort it out?" she mocked laughed." What do you mean, sort it out, there' nothing to sort out." She put on a fake smile but Shikamaru looked at her critically. Her fake smile vanished and then she nodded her head wildly." Okay, you know what you're right. I've got a right to know what he's doing, who he's seeing. It's only natural right?" Shikamaru pointed her to Naruto's direction before she wasted her rant on him." Oh yea I'm gonna tell him." She said getting up and walking off." And he's not going to know what's coming." She walked off and Shikamaru sat back watching her go.

"Ten buck says they do it." Kiba spoke up between bites.

"You are on." He replied not looking at him.

Sakura meanwhile walked over to Naruto and stood behind him. He was unaware she was standing there so she cleared her throat making herself known to him.

"Oh Sakura." He said calmly as he noticed her." What are you doing up?"

"Thinking." She replied, arms crossed." About this whole thing."

"Uh-huh." Replied Naruto." And why would you do that?"

"Curious." Said Sakura as she walked forward and stood next to him." Curious about this princess and how you know her and what you've done. May I sit?" she asked pointing to the spot next to him.

Naruto looked and the rock he sat on had very little room after he sat down but he motioned for her to do so. Sakura then sat down and pushed Naruto over with her hips." Thank you." She said.

"Oh yea, oh yea." Kiba chuckled from his spot as he watched Sakura sitting down next to Naruto." Here's where it gets good." Shikamaru seemed undisturbed.

Naruto and Sakura however kept talking, or rather Naruto listened and Sakura blabbered on.

"I'm mean cause I should know everyone you hang out with right?" she said as she twirled her hands around.

"Right." He nodded.

"Because you know all of my friends."

"Right."

"And I know all of your friends."

"Uh-huh."

"And we all know each other and we get along but then this girl comes along and says she knows you and-" her hands were in the air but then Naruto reached over and put his around her's. She stopped talking and then turned her head to him.

"You're thinking about this too much." He said." There's nothing you have to worry about. She's a friend, nothing more."

"And what am I?" asked Sakura. Naruto slowly reached around and put his arm around her.

"You." He said as he pushed Sakura towards him pressing her against him, his bigger body covering her smaller one. Kiba and Shikamaru watched on, Kiba in full excitement ready to be paid what he's owed but Shikamaru was still calm." Are more than a friend."

Shikamaru and Kiba watched on. It seemed like a touching moment between the couple as Naruto held Sakura close to him in a deep embrace. However what happened next shocked them, or at least Kiba.

Naruto suddenly went flying from his spot and into the ground. Sakura stood over him with her body jacked up and her arm extended.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she yelled."OF ALL THE STUPID, NO-GOOD-" Her rage went on and Kiba and Shikamaru shuttered at every word. But then casually Shikamaru turned back to Kiba with a smirk on his face, Kiba met his smirk with a scowl.

Shikamaru held up his hand and ran his index finger and thumb together. Kiba grumbled but then dug into his pocket and slapped the money into Shikamru's hand. The Inuzuka sat back annoyed with his arms crossed while the Nara counting his money.

Meanwhile back at the Leaf Village.

Neji stood outside Tenten's home. He stood in the doorway and Choji behind several feet behind him. Neji looked back and saw Choji still standing there, then he gave him a reassuring nod. Neji nodded in reply and turned back to the door.

Then Neji raised up his hand and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the door swung open and Tenten stood in the doorway.

"Tenten." Neji began as he leaned forward slightly." I-" But then Tenten slammed the door, hitting him in the face. Neji stumbled back groaning holding his face." My nose, my nose." He moaned. He stumbled back and fell into Choji who caught him.

"Let me give it a try." He said. Then he stood Neji up and then moved towards the door. He knocked on it." Tenten." He said talking to the door." It's Choji. What's say you let us in and we talk this out like adults." Tenten was on the other side of the door with her back against it. Choji spoke and once he finished she nodded to herself.

Then she turned and opened the door." Come in." she said." Watch your step." Choji shuffled Neji in first then he himself followed, but then the two froze when they stood in the doorway. Looking up at the ceiling they noticed a very elaborate trap with a piece of string attached to a sword that would swing down once the string was tripped." Come on." Called Tenten from the next room.

Neji gulped then slowly took a step forward, feeling around slightly for any string that he might trip. Choji in turn followed after him. The two tip-toeing around the house.

But then Choji took a step forward and hit a floor board, it creek causing both Choji and Neji to freeze in their places. Neji slowly turned his head back to Choji with his eyes opened wide. Choji was frozen and looked down at his foot and the floorboard which had made the noise. He then applied some pressure to the floorboard making another squeaking sound.

"I don't think it's anything." He said to Neji. He'd just finished his sentence when an unearthly sound ran out from the walls around them. They darted their heads to the side and noticed the walls opened tiny holes.

"RUN!" yelled Neji. Then he and Choji ran forward dodging left and right as tiny needles shot out at them. The two grunted and groaned as some of them pierced their bodies. But then another piece of the trap revealed itself. Neji stepped on a floorboard and stepped on it hard, so then it shot up slightly out of the floor. So when Choji came towards it he tripped over it and it sent his body flying forward.

He flew forward an on top of Neji and the two slid across the floor until they came to the doorway of the next room, where Tenten was. The two slid across the floor and stopped just in time for a giant axe to barely miss their heads. The two lay there on the floor petrified from the glowing piece of metal inches from both their faces.

"I told you to watch your step." Said Tenten as she walked forward and picked the ax up off the ground. Choji and Neji slowly got up and stood before her." Now what is it you want?" She said back to them as she placed the axe down.

Neji cleared his throat." Well we-"

"Neji its best you let me do the talking." Said Choji as he put his hand on Neji's chest. Tenten turned her head from Neji and to Choji who she believed would speak next.

"Actually." Neji spoke up." I'd like to be the one to say this." Both Choji and Tenten looked to him." Could you give us a minute?"

Choji nodded his head in reply." Alright, alright." He said." I'll excuse myself." Then he turned and walked off.

"Make yourself at home." Said Tenten as she watched Choji walk into the kitchen.

"Don't mind if I do." He called back before disappearing into the kitchen. Then Tenten turned to Neji.

"So." She said to him crossing her arms."What is it you have to say?"

"Well." Began Neji, clearing his throat." I-I may have spoken rashly when last we spoke." He looked to her expecting her to stop him at some point but it didn't seem that would happen." And I thought it over, and I'm willing to support your decision in this because I-" Then his voice trailed off.

"What was that?" asked Tenten leaning in. Neji mumbled his reply as he looked in the other direction." Again." Said Tenten." I still can't hear you." Neji let out a long exhale and looked to the ceiling. Then he turned back to her with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Because I lo-" but then he stopped as Tenten put her hand up.

"That'll be all." she said putting her hand down." I know it takes a lot out of you to even come here." Neji was a strong proud man and he barely showed any emotion at all unless he deemed it so. Then she moved forward and hugged him. Neji then brought up his arms and hugged her back." I'm just glad you'll be here with me threw all of this."

"You're not afraid are you?" he asked her. He had been afraid before and she'd been right, but he never thought she would be.

"Of course I am." She replied shocking him. Then she stepped away from him." I was afraid because I thought I'd have to go through all this alone. But that's changed now." She turned her body slightly and looked in the other direction. Neji looked her up and down and noticed how much different she looked, maybe it was the lighting but she looked different to him somehow.

"That's very responsible of you." He said. Tenten looked over at him and noticed he was looking her up and down, thinking he was talking about something else. She looked down at herself and then smiled at him.

"Is that what you've been admiring?"

"I've been admiring you." Replied Neji.

"Oh Neji." She said moving closer to him. Neji took her in his arms and brought her close to him. Then they moved their lips towards the other's.

"Oh Good." Said a third voice. Neji dropped Tenten onto her feet and they both looked over to see Choji standing in the doorway." Looks like you've made up." Neji and Tenten stood where they were feeling slightly embarrassed. Neji looked in the other direction as Tenten scratched her head." So what's next?" asked Choji.

Neji and Tenten turned back to each other." Well we've got to go shopping for the baby's things." Neji slid his hand over to her's and wrapped his hand around her's.

**Note: **** For all of you reading and following, please leave a comment on what you thought so far. **


	3. Arrival and Depature

The next morning came and Naruto's group were on their way to Princess Sara's village. They were on a small hill and looking down from it they could see the village.

"There it is." Said Naruto pointing it out to them.

"So how's this going to go?" asked Shikamaru.

"Just stay by me."

So the group made their way into the village. It was a very small village with few people so the four of them were being watched, however it was how they were being watched by that frightened them.

"What's going on here?" asked Kiba as he leaned over to Shikamaru but keeping his eyes on those watching them." Where's all the men?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Naruto." Said Sakura." Where are all the men of this village?"

"This village doesn't have men." Told Naruto. Kiba and Shikamaru turned to each other confused.

"That is impossible." Said Shikamaru turning to him.

"The men come from outside the village. The women here find men and find strong ones, from there they." He waved his hand for emphasis to replace the word." And then that's how this village survives." Naruto turned back and saw his two friends panicking as they looked around at all the women looking at them."You two just be on your best behavior and hope nobody picks you." He joked. He turned back and then Sakura stepped in front of him with an angry smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"So what you're telling me is." She said as she reached up and stabbed her finger into his chest, forcing him to step back and back each time." That you were here in a village with only women? And you made friends with their Princess?"

"Yea." Replied Naruto as if nothing was wrong. Sakura was now really mad, Naruto forgetting the fact the village was only women was a very important detail in her book. Sakura raised her fist and prepared to swing.

But she stopped as the sound of trumpets filled the air. The four ninja turned and saw a small cart approaching them with a woman clad in armor walking next to it.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Kiba noticing the woman. Naruto only smiled as the cart stopped close to them.

"Presenting." Announced the lady." The Princess Sara." The Cart doors opened up and then a small red-haired woman in long robes jumped out. The Princess jumped out and immediately looked around. She quickly caught sight of Naruto and the two smiled at each other.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Princess Sara." He said stepping up. Naruto pushed his way past Sakura and stood there smiling. Princess Sara however ran forward and hugged herself to him. Naruto chuckled at first with his arms hanging out but then brought them in and hugged her back.

Then Sara stood back and looked at him." It is good you have come." She said." I am happy to see you again." Then she leaned up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Sakura's eyes bugged open and Kiba and Shikamaru took a step away from her." We've heard rumors of your legendary adventures, tell me are they true?" Naruto didn't reply but kept on smiling. Sara looked past him and saw Shikamaru and Kiba." Then these are the Great Ninja who follow you." She stated walking towards the two and looking them over." But aren't there five of you in total."

"There are." Replied Naruto." Two are here with me." He motioned to Kiba and Shikamaru." Two others wait at home." Sara turned back to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yes, these two live up to the legends as much as you do." She said looking the two over." Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine." Then she leaned up and kissed both of them on the cheek as well, much to their surprise leaving a red kiss mark on their faces.

"Lady Shizuka." Naruto greeted to the woman clad in armor." How are you?"

"Master Naruto." She said walking up and greeting him." Good to see you." Princess Sara now went down from Kiba to Shikamaru, both very tall standing a full head over here and then she came eye to eye with Sakura who was more or less annoyed.

"Oh." She said somewhat surprised." And who Is this?" she asked turning back to Naruto. He turned around and noticed the two looking at the other.

"This is Sakura Haruno." Said Naruto as he moved over to stand next to her."Our medical ninja."

"Charmed." Said Sakura in a sarcastic manner as she put out her hand. Princess Sara seemed skeptical at first but then took Sakura's hand, only to be met with Sakura's monstrous grip. The Princess retracted her hand and shook it to try and relieve the pain while Sakura stood back triumphant.

"N-Naruto." Said Sara turning to him." We should discuss traveling arrangements. I would speak with you personally." Naruto stepped out from behind Sakura and began walking with the princess. Sakura moved to follow but then Shizuka stood in her way.

"Just the two of them." She said. Sakura back down but continued to glare the woman down. Then Shizuka turned and left. Sakura stood there scowling then out of the corner of her eye she saw Shikamaru and Kiba holding the place Sara had kissed them with a silly smile on their faces.

"WIPE THAT STUPID LOOK OFF YOUR FACES NOW!" she yelled to them. And the two did as they were told and frantically rubbed their cheeks to get rid of the lipstick.

Naruto meanwhile walked off with Princess Sara. She took him to a small stable where there were several dozen carts being filled.

"Is this everything you're taking with you?" asked Naruto as he watched the loading process.

"Yes." Replied Sara." I hope this won't be any trouble."

"I just have to know where you'll be." Said Naruto." My orders are to get you to the Leaf Village safely."

"And I'm sure you will." Sara smiled and then walked in close to Naruto, then she looked up at him." You look so much different from all those years ago." She said as she reached up and put her hand to his cheek.

"Ahem!" came a sudden voice and the two looked over to see Sakura, Shikmamaru, and Kiba with Akamaru standing there." Is there something you could have us doing?" asked Sakura.

"Kiba, Shikamaru." Naruto said." Help with the loading."

"Got it." Said Shikamaru and then the two were off.

Naruto was then left standing between Princess Sara and Sakura. He looked between the two and noticed Sakura glaring at Sara and then Sara looking at him confused.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village.

Neji and Tenten along with Choji had gone to a local store to look for baby thing like cloths, pacifiers, etc.

The two soon to be parents stood next to each other picking out cloths. Tenten picked up a one piece pink pajama suit while Neji picked up a blue one. They smiled looking at their own but then flinched when they looked at the other's.

"You're not getting that are you?" asked Neji with a raised brow.

"I had planned on it." Said Tenten. Then she darted her eyes to what he was holding." You're not getting THAT are you?"

"Well yes, I do." He replied placing one hand down and leaning on it." You know for the baby."

"We are shopping for the baby." She retorted." That's why we're getting this." She showed her pink pick before his face. Neji put his hand over it and shoved it out of his face.

"My son cannot wear pink." He said to her.

"Well my daughter can't wear blue."

"Who said we're having a daughter?"

"Well who said we're having a son?" The two stood their ground looking the other over with some malice, neither willing to back down from their cause.

"Neji!" called Choji as he came running over. Neji and Tenten looked over to see Choji holding a mountain of products in his hands. There was a teddy bear, some building blocks, and some blue balloons reading 'It's a boy'." I've got the stuff." He panted as he stood before the two.

Tenten raised one of her arms and grabbed the Teddy Bear and taking it." Put the rest of the stuff back." She said as she turned and walked off.

"WHAT?!" Choji exclaimed confused. Tenten walked off feeling triumphant but Neji stood back and rubbed his eyes, visibility annoyed." She can't be serious." Said Choji to him.

"Neji." Called Tenten's voice." Come along." Neji let out a grunt before following her.

"Come on." He said to Choji. Choji moved forward still with all the babies cargo." Without this." Neji said turning back and hitting them out of his hands.

Tenten continued walking on and then she bumped into Ino and Hinata.

"Tenten!" exclaimed Ino." There you are!" Then Ino grabbed Hinata and then dragged her until they were right in front of Tenten.

"Hello girls." Said Tenten. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were shopping for the baby." Said Hinata sounding energized." And we wanted to come help."

"You've got to come with us." Said Ino." We found the most adorable little dress for your daughter to wear."

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Tenten." Really?!" Neji and Choji walked over at this time and saw the three girls energetically talking to each other, jumping up and down talking in very high pitched almost screaming-like voices.

"Come on!" said Hinata." We'll show you." Then Ino and Hinata shuffled Tenten along to show her what they found.

In the aftermath of their leaving Choji and Neji turned to each other.

"Na,Na,Na,Na,Na." Choji mimicked in a high-pitched voice." That's literally the sum-up of what we just saw." Neji smirked and then the two continued on after Tenten.

Meanwhile with Kiba and Shikamaru on the mission.

"I don't like this." Said Kiba as he lifted up a large crate and carried it over to the cart.

"Don't like what?" asked Shikamaru as he walked past him and grab his own box.

"This." Said Kiba as he loaded his crate into the wagon." All these women around looking at me." He turned around and Shikamaru passed off his box to him and Kiba loaded it into the wagon.

"I thought you'd like the attention." Said Shikamaru turning away.

"No, no not like this." Said Kiba as he followed after him. Then the two stood on opposite ends of a large crate. Together they knelt down and lifted it, then slowly began walking it over." I mean what if one of them wants me, I'm taken."

"Here." Grunted Shikamaru as they reached the back of the wagon." One, Two, Three." Then together they lifted and placed it on the wagon, then they pushed it back." Here's the way I see it." Shikamaru panted. Kiba rested his elbow on the cart and listened." These ladies here pick their men right?"

"Right." Kiba nodded.

"Well we've just got to make it seem like we're not the best type to be pick. Because you know what's going to happen here?" He asked pointing a finger in Kiba's face, who shook his head furiously in response. Shikamaru leaned in closer and spoke quieter now." If anything happens, Sakura is going to tell Hinata and Ino everything." Kiba's eyes bugged open.

"You don't think she would do that would you?" he asked nervously.

"I wouldn't put it past her. All women talk, there's no secrets between them. We on the other hand have secrets."

"You mean like the time we met those-"

"SHH!" hushed Shikamaru.

But then at that time Shizuka approached the two from behind." Gentlemen." She said startling the two and having them jumped around to face her. The two panted with fake smiles on their faces." Is everything alright here?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Replied Shikamaru." We're alright, nothing to worry about here."

"I'm just so frail it's hard lifting all these boxes." Kiba lied. Shizuka looked him over and given his stature it was clearly a lie. Shizuka scanned the both of them with her eyes looking them up and down curiously.

"Very well." She said." Carry on." Then she turned and walked off. The two boys watched her go and breathed easier once she was.

"Now that bitch has it out for us!" Said Kiba pointing in the direction she went.

Sometime later the caravan was all set up and ready to go. Naruto walked with Sakura right behind him, the two walked over to Kiba and Shikamaru who were waiting for them. Shikamaru took a puff on his cigarette as they approached.

"Shikamaru, Kiba." Said Naruto. Shikamaru tossed his cigarette and turned to him.

"What's the word?" he asked." Where do you want us?" Naruto nodded and then pointed to Kiba.

"Kiba the front, lead the way pick the safest routes. With your sense of smell you'll be able to pick up anything." Kiba nodded and the moved to his position." Shikamaru I want you five wagons behind Kiba, from there you'll relay anything from him to me." Then Naruto turned to Sakura." And you." He said to her.

Now Sakura assumed that despite how skeptical she was about everything else, that Naruto would at least keep her close to him on this." Keep to the rear." He said. Sakura leaned in expecting more but Naruto only turned and walked off.

"W-Wait." Said Sakura as she followed after him, grabbing his arm and stopping him." Where will you be?" Naruto turned around to her.

"I'll be on the Princess' Wagon." Said Naruto. Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up like fire.

"You're what?" she asked critically as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"I'll be guarding the Princess." Said Naruto, taking no notice to her tightening grip." She's asked for my personal protection."

"Oh she asked for your personal protection?" Sakura repeated. She moved her head to the side and noticed the Princess' Wagon pulling up behind them. Sara then poked her head outside the wagon. Sakura let go of Naruto and made her way over to the Princess, prepared to give her a piece of her mind.

But then Naurto reached out and grabbed her arm then pulled her back to him. Her body flung around and she faced him.

"Leave it." He said to her." Nothing will happen." Then he released her and before she could speak her protest or say how she hurt he moved past her. She watched him as he walked up next to the wagon.

"Princess." He said with a smile and slight bow." Are you ready to get going?"

"Of course, of course." Said Sara fanning her growing red cheeks." At your lead Naruto." Naruto then climbed up and took the reins of the wagon." Kiba!" he called out.

Kiba was at that very front of the caravan atop Akamaru. Upon hearing his name he turned around to see Naurto waving him on. Kiba nodded and then gave Akamaru a light kick.

"Go on boy." He yelled. The dog barked and then turned preparing to go off.

Sakura meanwhile was still standing in her spot.

"You'll want to hurry and get to your position." Said a voice. Sakura looked over to see Shizuka walking towards her." Or you might get left behind." Sakura gave her a cocky smirk but then looked back at Naruto and the Princess' Wagon. He hadn't moved yet, he wasn't even concentrating on what was before him his head was turned back talking to the Princess in the wagon. Clearly it was something funny because he was laughing.

The Caravan had barely moved yet, Kiba was out the gates and a wagon or two behind him but it was a long way before Naruto would leave. There was so much excess material that had to be carried, this Princess spared no expense.

Seeing Naruto smile and laugh like that brought many emotions to Sakura's heart and mind. The first was anger and she clenched her fist and took a step forward, ready to put her anger out on his head.

"Just a moment." Said Shizuka as she stepped in her way." It matters not to me what your say is in all this, but I will not have the Princess jeopardized in any way." She then made a threatening motion to her sword.

Sakura stood her ground but backed down from any fight. But then she smiled a cocky smile again." Good things come to those who wait." She said. Then Sakura turned and walked off.


	4. Ambush

**Note:**** For everyone reading. This story has gotten many views, favorites, follows, etc but no one has comment yet. I'm not asking for much I would just like some of you faithful followers to please leave a review of what you think. The more reviews the sooner I update, but if you guys don't review I won't update.**

So Naruto and his caravan began their journey back to the Leaf Village. Kiba led the way with Shikamaru not too far behind, Naruto behind Shikamaru, and Sakura bringing up the rear.

Sakura was several wagons behind from where Naruto was and she would always try to lean over and see what he was doing. Although her vision was limited from what she could Naruto always had his eyes on the road and didn't seem to be talking to the princess, just the way Sakura liked it.

Kiba was in the front and he kept his eyes, ears, and smell on the ready should anything come up. He heard a cawing overhead and looked to see a big black crow flying over them. Kiba then looked in the direction from which it was flying and saw a big, dark looking forest. Kiba then took a moment to sniff the air, nothing strange or unusual but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was out there.

He kept his eyes trained on the forest, looking in the darkness to see if anything was moving. But he saw nothing but a shadow still seemed to loom over them.

Kiba then turned and then began riding back to Naruto's cart. He ran by so fast everyone darted to see only a great white blur pass by.

Shikamaru was smoking a cigarette but unlike the rest he was able to see Kiba run by. And he didn't like the look in his face.

Naruto kept his eyes on the road but then he began to see Kiba riding towards him.

"Naruto." Said Kiba as he pulled Akamaru alongside his wagon and road along with him.

"Kiba. What is it?" Princess Sara was now aroused from the wagon and poked her head out.

"I have this feeling." Said Kiba." About the forest over there." He pointed in the direction and Naruto looked.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked turning back to Kiba.

"It's not exactly danger." Replied Kiba." It's something different, like thunder."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Sara spoke up making both Naruto and Kiba aware of her presence.

"Nothing Princess." Naruto said to her." Nothing important." Naruto turned back to Kiba." What would you suggest?"

"I'd like to move away from the forest." Told Kiba." We can route around, and take a separate passage to get to the Leaf Village."

"But the other pass is longer." Spoke up Sara in an annoyed tone.

"Yes." Said Kiba in a slight angered tone of his own." But it is the safer way."

"Princess." Said Naruto looking to her." Kiba is one of the best trackers there is." Kiba puffed out his chest at being complimented." He knows what he's doing."

"Oh you are right of course." Said Sara automatically." But if we are too take the longer pass, I'd like to stop soon."

"It will not be dark for several more hours." Said Kiba." We can still make some time." Naruto looked at the Princess who had her pout face on, with big puppy like eyes.

"Kiba." Said Naruto looking to him." Steer us off into the valley. We'll make camp and settle there for the night."

Kiba nodded his head defeated." Very well." He said. Then with another slight kick to Akamaru he rode off back to the front of the caravan and then led them off into the valley below.

Several hours had past and the sun began to set. By Shikamaru's orders the caravan was set up in a circle, just in case they had to defend themselves. The wagons all formed a circle, the Princess' carriage in the center.

Now that it had gotten darker the small camp became a blaze with multiple campfires.

Naruto sat around a fire with Princess Sara close to his left and Sakura on his right. Naruto felt slightly awkward in the silence having sent Shikamaru and Kiba to get firewood, he regretted it now and wondered why it was taking them so long.

Sara seemed cozy next to Naruto and by the warmth of the fire. Sakura however was clearly annoyed.

"The fire's so lovely." Said Sara as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Immediately upon seeing this Sakura shot Naruto a death-glare.

"Yes." Said Naruto clearing his throat. Then he casually sat Sara back up." It is." Sakura then leaned over and was about ready to rip the Princess a new one when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The three looked over to see Kiba and Shikamaru walking back, both with a bundle of logs of wood in their arms.

"Have no fear." Said Shikamaru stepping into their circle." We have returned."

"And we've got wood." Then he dropped the logs he was holding. But then Shikamaru reached up and hit him on the back of his head, causing Kiba to groan and hold the back of his head. Their attics caused some of the other woman at the other fires to look at them and laugh.

Sara giggled at their humor." Your men are quiet humorous." She said to Naruto. Kiba and Shikamaru chuckled nervously as they stood there, so much for not getting noticed by the village of ladies. The two sat down still with the eyes of everyone on them." Oh Naruto." Said Sara as she jumped over and held onto his arm." Tell us a story. I'd love to hear about the adventures you've had since we last met." Each time she spoke she got closer to him. Naruto was about to reply but then Sakura reached her hand out and pushed Naruto back onto the ground.

"I don't think we have to do that." Said Sakura." It's getting late, we should all go to bed."

"Oh but the night's still young." Sara whined." And I want to hear a story."

"You're a grown up you don't need a bedtime story."

"Actually I'd-" began Naruto as he tried to sit up but once he did Sakura pushed him back down.

"I've got a story." Said Kiba as he raised up his hand.

"Oh Good." Said Sakura sarcastically turning to him and then to Sara." Kiba has a story, listen to Kiba's story and then we can go to bed." Then Sakura sat back with her arms crossed feeling triumphant. Then she reached down and sat Naruto back up, wiping some of the dirt and grass off him.

"Very well." Said Naruto to Kiba." Let's hear it." Kiba cleared his throat and stood up. A small crowd had gathered now, women from the other campfires had come around to see him speak. After his humorous spectacle they wanted to see more of him. Kiba became someone frightened by the sudden attention, given his relationship back home he didn't need these women clinging to him.

"Act natural, Act natural." Shikamaru muttered to him. Kiba froze on the spot for a second but Shikamaru's words hit him, 'Natural, Act Natural'.

"Okay." Said Kiba with a sudden smile on his face." I've got a story for you." Everyone leaned in with anticipation." So I'm out with my girl right. We've been having a good time, I took her out to dinner and everything. Then I walk her home and she asks me 'Would you like to come in' and I say 'Yes'." He stopped for a moment and looked at his audience who were all looking at him interested." So one thing led to another and next thing we know where naked, and I'm about as hard as a tree." He motioned to his groin but his audience seemed somewhat put-off by his story now." Then we start doing it and I'm laying into her." He motioned with his hands before his groin and was doing pelvic thrusts." And I'm going and going and I'm like 'Say my name. Who's your daddy?!' and she's moaning back 'Your my daddy! Your my daddy!'." Kiba said in an awful high-pitched voice.

The audience now all sat back shocked, with their hands over their mouths or covering their ears. Sara covered her ears and Sakura listened on with her jaw dropped. Naruto looked around frightened by everyone's reaction and he looked to Shikamaru who was looking at Kiba with a similar look.

"But that's not even the best part." Kiba continued. Shikamaru then shot his head over to Naruto who flashed his hand along his neck." Then I-"

"Sit down!" exclaimed Shikamaru as he grabbed Kiba by his pants and then pulled him back onto the ground. Kiba feel back with a loud grunt and then silence overtook the group. Kiba looked over to Shikamaru who was looking at him with a blank expression and shrugged shoulders.

"What?" asked Kiba to him. Then he leaned over and whispered." You said act natural, so I did. Besides now all of them know I'm taken." Shikamaru put his hand up and pushed Kiba onto back.

Slowly the crowd began to come out of the uncomfortable silence in the aftermath of Kiba's story.

"Well." Said Sara as she ran her hand threw her hair. Kiba sat back with Shikamaru to check him back into place if necessary." Naruto." She said turning to him." I'd much rather hear about your adventures." Sakura turned over to Sara, once again on guard." I heard a story about how you went up against a Great Warrior. And how the battle shook the very earth until it broke apart." Kiba and Shikamaru turned over to Naruto. Having been with him on all his adventures they knew exactly what the Princess was referring to." That the battle was so glorious that you two fought until your last breath."

"Heh." Naruto said in a nervous manner. Everyone's eyes were all now upon him, everyone wanting to hear the story. "When stories get passed along." He said." They have a tendency to exaggerate." The crowd's excitement seemed to simmer with his reply.

"Your right of course." Said Sara." Although its no doubt that no matter how the story went, you came out on top. A great warrior and a great leader."

"Hmph." Naruto muttered with a smile. But Sakura could see threw his false bravado. Deep inside he didn't want to be reminded of that battle for all it had taken out of him. But no matter how much he wished things could be different he knew that people all over knew the tale and the deeds he did, everyone knew the kind of man he was.

"Well." Said Shikamaru standing up and stretching." I think I'll turn in for tonight."

"Yea." Added Kiba as Akamaru yawned." Me too." Then both he and Shikamaru turned and left. Then following their lead everyone else got up and left. Sakura got up to leave but stopped and turned around, noticing Naruto had not moved.

Naruto stayed by the fire looking into its flames.

"Naruto." Said Sara as she leaned over him and put her hand on his shoulder." Are you okay?"

"Yea." Replied Naruto not looking at her.

"Okay." She replied." Good night." Then she turned and left. Naruto was silent for several seconds and did not stir, he only did when Sakura walked over and sat down next to him.

"An interesting night." She said.

"Hmph." Naruto grunted and nodded. Sakura then turned and looked at him.

"You don't like talking about that battle do you?" she asked.

"I don't like talking about it." Said Naruto as he stood up." Because I don't think it's that big a deal. I did what I judged to be right, I protected my home. I gave up a shot at the Hokage's position for it."

"You defeated an enemy everyone else thought unbeatable." She shot back." Don't forget I was there, I have my own scars from that fight." Naruto said nothing but turned away from her." Kiba and Shikamaru were there too. Neji, Choji, Ino, Hinata, we were all there." She said as she stood up and walked behind him. Then she put her hand on his shoulder and lifted her head up and whispered in his ear." We all followed you because we believed in your leadership more than the Hokage's." Naruto put his hand back and put it on top of her's." And one day you'll prove that to the whole world."

Naruto let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkling against the black night sky.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village.

Tenten walked into her home with a big smile and a triumphant rising of her arms." Well that's good. We got a lot accomplished today." Neji and Choji stumbled in after her, each holding an armful each of baby accessories." Oh just put those in the living room." She said pointing to them.

The two poked their heads over what they were carrying as much as they could so they could see, with limited vision. Then doing a crab-walk the two moved into the room and placed their bundle down, letting out a sigh as they did so.

"Alright." Said Choji as he held his fist up. Neji raised his and pounded Choji's.

"Oh it's perfect." Said Tenten as she walked over and began looking through the objects.

" Well I'm glad that's done." Said Choji as he wrapped his arm around Neji and patted him on the chest." One step in the process is down." Neji cocked his head over and looked at Tenten, she would have to bare his child and bring it into this world. In answer there was one thing he himself could do.

"Right." Neji said." Now onto step two."

"Names?" asked Choji looking at him.

"Follow my lead." Said Neji and then he walked forward with a confused Choji behind him." Tenten." He said. She turned around and faced him." Is everything here to your liking?"

"Well yes." She replied." We only finished buying this stuff twenty minutes ago."

"Good." Said Neji." I don't mean to leave you all alone but there's something I must see too."

"What things?" asked Tenten critically.

"Nothing you should get worried over." Said Neji as he headed for the door. The more he stayed around the more she would have time to question him about it. Tenten however followed him all the way to the door, Choji right behind her.

"What's more important than me bearing our child?" she said quickly.

"Nothing." Said Neji turning on his heel and back to her." I'll see you tomorrow." Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, a rare act and an even rarer act when they were in front of people.

Then Neji headed out the door and Choji followed after him.

"He's up to something." said Tenten as she rubbed the spot he had kissed.

"Now." Said Choji as he and Neji walked on in the dark." What is it your planning?" Neji put his hand over his mouth and began whispering in Choji's ear, Choji nodding his head while being spoken to.

The sun rose the next morning and Naruto's caravan had begun their traveling for the day.

Kiba once again was at the front leading the group, and as he liked he drove the caravan away from the forest which had him so spooked the previous day.

Shikamaru was several wagons behind Kiba. He drew a match along the wagon he was on and lit the cigarette in his mouth with it. Naruto was behind him with the Princess' Wagon and Sakura several behind him.

The caravan had left the valley and was now traveling along the road going around the forest. But kid still couldn't shake the feeling he had from yesterday, the feeling they were being watched. Little did any of them know that right now they were being watched. For in the trees and hidden amongst the bushes and grass was a band of rouge ninja.

Kiba took a quick sniff of the air and his suspicions were confirmed. Both he and Akamaru's eyes bugged open. Then he shot us head up and looked around trying to find the source of the smell, but he couldn't. He realized too soon that they were all around.

Shikamaru looked ahead and saw Kiba looking around frantically. Shikamaru quickly stood up to try and see what he was doing.

Kiba then stopped panicking and looked back at Shikamaru.

"TO ARMS! TO ARMS!" he called at him. His voice traveling along and everyone heard it, sending panic throughout the caravan. But before he could say anything else and arrow flew out from the trees and hit Kiba right in his shoulder. Kiba fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto could all see Kiba and the sight of seeing him fall was frightening.

Then on cue several dozen ninja jumped out from the forest and came running at the caravan. Chaos was all there was at first. The Rouge ninja attack was caught everyone completely by surprise.

The female fighters of the group quickly roused themselves to the side of the caravans and the wagon's defense, but it was a futile effort. The Rouge ninja crashed threw them. Bearing swords, knives and all kinds of weaponry they drove down the women warriors easily.

Some then began raiding the wagons. Tipping them over and taking the valuables inside or simply setting them ablaze. Some raided the wagons, others went to battle with those who defended the caravan still.

Naruto stood up on the Princess' wagon and looked out to see the offenders coming towards them.

"Naruto." Said Sara as she reached out and grabbed his arm." What's going on?"

"Nothing." Said Naruto." Nothing I can't handle." He looked over to see the fear on her face." Relax Sara, nothing bad will happen to you. Not while I'm here." Then he stepped down from the wagon and stood before it. Sara poked her head out from the wagon to see Naruto being charged by several enemies.

They kept coming closer and closer but Naruto did not falter. He slowly walked towards them and took a deep sigh as one came forward bearing a sword. The ninja raised his sword and swung it at Nartuo's head.

But then Naruto ducked down dodging the sword and then punched the ninja in the ribs. Then Naruto stepped forward, throwing the ninja he'd just hit into the wagon. The ninja flew forward and hit his head and then fell to the ground.

Naruto then moved forward and with his bare hands punched a second ninja in the face, sending him stumbling back into another. But then a third lunged at him bearing a big club. Naruto jumped back avoiding the swing but then punched the ninja in the face. Then he jumped and kicked both his legs up, kicking the ninja back. He jumped back on his feet for the club to come down right into his hands.

Another ninja came up from behind him and Naruto quickly swung around, bashing him across the face with his club. But he didn't notice the three ninja coming at him from behind.

Naruto turned around just in time to see Sakura jump down before him. She jumped down and punched the middle ninja in the stomach sending him flying back. Then she turned over and elbowed another in the face while kicking the third in the knee. He fell to the ground only for Sakura to punch him in the head, sending him into a large crater in the ground.

She then picked up her head and looked at Naruto." Are you alright?" she asked stepping forward.

"Don't worry about me." Said Naruto." Kiba's hurt, go tend to him." Then he pointed her in his direction and she was off. Naruto looked back to see several more rouge ninja coming at him.

Shikamaru had not moved from his wagon yet. From where he was he had his shadows do the work. Even as the enemy charged they were lifted into the air and tossed like rag-dolls by the long blacks shadows the Shikamaru controlled. The shadows kept jumping up from the ground all over and completely unexpected.

But he was so focused on them that he didn't notice the enemies behind him. One jumped up on the wagon with him and grabbed him from behind. Shikamaru let out a yell as he fought his way out of his attackers grip, but to no avail. But then Shikamaru kicked off the wagon and the two rolled over onto the ground.

Shikamaru rolled over and onto his feet, drawing his knuckle blades as he stood up. The ninja before him stood up as well bearing a sword and a knife. The two stood off for a second and then the ninja attacked.

He swung his sword forward and Shikamaru blocked with his knuckle blades and swung the sword off to the right. Then he lunged forward and elbowed the ninja in the face.

Meanwhile amongst all the fighting Sakura ran to get to Kiba.

She ran over and found him lying on his back with an arrow in his shoulder, Akamaru by his side. Sakura quickly knelt down next to him and began looking him over. She then ripped his shirt by his shoulder to try and get to his wound. But the second she reached over and grabbed the arrow, something happened.

Kiba's eyes shot open and his hand swung up and stopped Sakura.

"Kiba it's alright." She said as his grip tightened on her." I'm going to help." But then Kiba began letting out huffed breaths and he grunted as a fire lit in his eyes. Then Kiba stood up with the arrow still in his shoulder.

With great anger written on his face he began to walk forward. He ripped his short off, exposing his muscular body to the world. Then he reached over and tore some of the arrow out, causing more bleeding and a loud howl from him.

Then one poor defenseless woman ran by him followed by one of the ninja attackers. Kiba quickly reached out and grabbed the ninja, wrapping his hand around the man's throat. Then Kiba leaned in and bit him in the neck. The man squirmed as he bleed all over, mostly onto Kiba.

Then Kiba put his lifeless body aside, while his own was covered in blood. Then with his fangs and claws sharpened he charged into the group of attackers with Akamaru close behind.

He jumped up and landed down on one, sinking his claws into the man's chest. Then jumping up and swinging him across the battlefield.

Shikamaru was back into the wagon by his enemy. But then the ninja swung forward with his sword. But then with a flick of his hand a shadow shot out from the ground and pierced the man in the chest. The body flew up and into the air before crashing onto the ground.

Shikamaru then ran out into battle. When one ninja swung his sword Shikamaru ducked and cut him across his side with his blades.

Sakura punched another ninja in the face, sending him flying back with great force. But then she was attacked from behind. The ninja came up and grabbed her in a bear hug. But then Sakura jerked her head back and hit him in the head. The ninja stumbled back. Sakura quickly turned around and punched him in the face.

A ninja swung his sword at Shizuka only for her to block with her own. Then she swung her sword free and lunged, stabbing him in the stomach. But then she looked around to see the chaos of the battle.

Naruto was knocked back into the Princess' Wagon as he was in a struggled over his enemies spear. Both hand their hands on the weapon, and neither wanted to let go. But while Naruto was preoccupied one of the Rouge ninja jumped into the Princess' wagon, her scream caught Naruto's attention.

"NO!" he yelled. Then Naruto kicked out his leg and hit the enemy before him in the stomach. Then Naruto grabbed the spear and swung it up, hitting him across the face and back onto the ground. Naruto then turned and jumped into Sara's wagon. He took one step in and saw his enemy. So then he jumped forward and tackled him, knocking him out of the way and out onto the ground on the other side.

Both Naruto and the Rouge Ninja fell to the ground. Naruto lay there and looked around to see Sara was safe, just hiding under the wagon. She looked frightened but Naruto smiled when he saw her knowing she was safe.

But he couldn't lambent for long because Sara let out a scream and pointed behind Naruto. He shot around to see a boot fly into his face knocking his head back. Then the Rouge Ninja jumped on him and wrapped his hands around his throat. Naruto struggled back, grabbing his enemy's hands and pulling them off. Then Naruto shot his head up and head-butted the Ninja causing him to roll over onto the ground. Naruto looked around and still noticed despite his success in battle so far the Rouge Ninja still outnumbered him. He had to do something.

Then Naruto rose to his feet and made a hand sign. Then there was a cloud of white smoke and when it disappeared dozens upon dozens of Naruto's were there.

Then the clones charged the Rouge Ninja. The Rouge ninja feeling they had the upper hand until they saw the waves of Narutos attacking them quickly turned and fled with fear for their lives. Like Sara and so many others they had heard the stories of a yellow-haired ninja who used shadow clones.

Shikamaru punched another ninja in the face, then a second time, and then a third before he fell to the ground.

Kiba laid into another one of the ninjas sticking his sharp claws deep into the man's guts. He looked up and then saw them turn and retreat. Kiba let out another roar as he flexed his arms out. Then he ran his hands along his body, wiping the blood all around him.

Naruto turned away from the retreating enemies and back to Sara. He leaned down next to her wagon and stretched his hand out.

"It's alright." He said to her." You're safe now." She nodded and then took his hand and he helped her out of the wagon. The two then turned and looked around.

The caravan was destroyed. Wagons had been burned or looted, the bodies of the dead were all over. Naruto looked over to see a bloodied Kiba and Shikamaru walking his way.

"My lady." Said another voice. Naruto looked over to see Shizuka running over to them. Sara quickly went over and began crying in her attendance's arms. Naruto turned to his own as they approached him.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked the two as they stood before him. Kiba and Shikamaru turned to each other with raised brows and shrugged their shoulders.

"Haven't seen her." Said Shikamaru.

"Not after she tried to heal me." Replied Kiba.

"Well where is she now?" The two shook their heads in reply." You don't know?!" his voice suddenly risen and more strict.

"I'm right here." Said Sakura from behind Naruto. While he spoke to Kiba and Shikamaru she had actually walked up behind him. Naruto turned to her and his face was of surprise, then relief and joy." Good." He said as he put both hands on her shoulders." Glad to have you with us." Sakura stepped in, expecting more from him. She leaned in and puffed out her lips." Take care of him will you." Naruto said patting her with one hand and pointing over his shoulder with the other at Kiba.

Sakura looked at Naruto with disgruntled disappointment. So before she went about her healing duties she gave Naruto a love tap on the shoulder. But she applied a lot of strength in it, just enough to get him to grimace at it.

Then she walked past him and went to Kiba." Let's have a look at that shoulder." She said walking up next to him. During the fighting he'd managed to break part of it off, but it was still in his shoulder. Sakura looked to Shikamaru who was standing just behind Kiba. She gave a nod of her head to him and he moved over and in front of Kiba.

"You know you've managed to get a lot of blood on you." Said Shikamaru." Maybe you should wash up." Kiba cocked his eyes over to Shikamaru with an annoyed look on his face." Or maybe not, it's a good look for you."

Naruto then turned over to Sara. He walked over to see her still being comforted by Shizuka." How are you doing Princess?" he asked as he knelt down before her.

"I'm…I'm alright." She managed to say in a squeaky voice." A bit shaken but I'll be fine." Naruto looked around at the aftermath of the battle. Then he looked over to the only other survivors, who so far were his ninja.

"You don't think I know what you-" began Kiba put he stopped as Sakura quickly reached out and pulled the arrow from his shoulder. It was so quick he had no time to prepare. It caught him of guard and so did the pain. He let out a great cry as he fell to the ground.

"Of course." Shikamaru chuckled as Kiba rolled around at his feet.

"That'll do it." Added Sakura standing next to him. Kiba continued to roll around groaning.

"Shikamaru!" called Naruto, the Nara cocked his head to his leader." Search for survivors." Shikamaru quickly went about his task. Naruto walked past Sakura and began his own search and she followed him." Kiba, stay with the princess." Kiba slowly stood himself back up and cocked his head over at the Princess. She was clearly scared by this whole thing so Kiba tried to give her a caring smile to comfort her. A nice gesture but his body was covered in blood and scars form fighting, making him look much more menacing.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura began looking over the wreckage of the caravan, but it yielded no results. Despite how formidable the Leaf Ninja were in battle the four of them couldn't stand alone against the rouge ninja, and Sara's people were hardly ready for battle.

After searching some of the wreckage and only finding dead after dead Naruto was forced to fall to his knees. It was his fault, his fault this happened, he'd made a mistake and many innocent people paid with their lives.

"It's not your fault." Said Sakura as she came up from behind him and hugging him. She knew better than anyone that he wanted to save anyone. But there saw some hope. But during their moment Sara, Shizuka, and Kiba approached.

"N-Naruto." Said Sara's voice getting him to turn back to her." What'll we do now?"

"We'll have to keep traveling Princess." Said Naruto standing up." But we'll have to travel much longer and faster, to make up for lost time." Sakura noticed Kiba's wound was still bleeding so she went to address it.

"I don't think the Princess could handle that." Said Shizuka.

"I understand." Said Naruto." But we can't afford to slow down, not until we reach the land of fire."

"But the Princess-"

"No." said Sara." I trust your judgment Naruto. I know you would not lead us astray."

"Thank you my lady." Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust as she saw them talking. Then she turned back and fastened her cloth along Kiba's wound, only to vent some anger she pulled to tightly. Kiba screamed out once more and began muttering 'Too tight, Too Tight'.

Then at that moment Shikamaru returned, but he wasn't alone. In his arms was a little girl, about three years old wrapped in a blanket.

"What's that?" asked Kiba turning to him.

"A survivor." Replied Shikamaru. The little girl cocked her head at the others slightly but then buried her head in Shikamaru's shoulder." She's a bit shaken." He said to Naruto.

Naruto walked over to him, looking over the little girl he had. She appeared to be fine, most likely just shaken up. But a new happiness filled his heart, at least there was one survivor.

"Alright boys." He said addressing Kiba and Shikamaru who straightened out at being addressed." Let's get a move on. Kiba you're at the point as usual. Shikamaru." He pointed to the Shadow user." How long do you think it'll take us to get back to the Leaf Village?"

"We've lost time already." He replied with a shake of his head." Almost a day. If he travel hard and fast, taking few breaks we might make it in three days."

"The Princess will get tired." Said Shizuka stepping into the conversation and speaking to Naruto.

"If she does." Sakura said as she stepped up just as Shizuka did before." I'll get her the best accommodations we can manage."

"What's that?" asked Sara joining the group. Sakura turned over and smiled at Kiba who rode atop his large hound Akamaru. But Sara had a slight fear of the big dog and stepped back frightened." I-I think I'll manage."

"Good to hear Princess." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Knock it off Sakura." Said Naruto." Don't worry Princess, I told you you'll be safe with us and that still stands." Then he turned back to Kiba." Lead the way!" he ordered.

Kiba turned and then began leading the group in the direction of the Leaf Village. Shikamaru went after him carrying the little girl on his back, followed by Shizuka, the Princess, Naruto( ordered to be there by the Princess herself) and lastly Sakura so she could keep a closer eye on Naruto.


	5. His Destiny

Naruto's group had meanwhile traveled all day and into the night. With Kiba's guidance they took the quickest ways threw the land of fire. Just as Shikamaru had suggested they could not stop or slow down. Sakura would run close to the Princess to egg her on with an obnoxious comment, until Naruto would put her in check.

"Kiba." Said Naruto." Let's rest." Kiba would have protested but he would not disobey Naruto." Shikamaru." He said next turning over to him." Get a fire going." Shikamaru nodded and went about his task, only after he made sure the little girl he saved was comfortable." Sakura." He said turning to her." Make sure the Princess is okay." Sakura grunted a reply but then went to do her task.

Kiba walked past Naruto." I'll scout the area." He said. Naruto only nodded. Kiba turned to walk away but then Shizuka was standing in his way." You're in my way." Kiba plainly said.

"I'd like to go with you." She simply stated.

"Hehe." Kiba chuckled." No." At hearing this Naruto turned around and looked at Kiba as Shiuzka stood before him.

"Kiba." He said. The tracking Ninja turned around and faced him." Let her go with you."

Kiba nodded." As you wish." He said. Then he turned back to Shiuzka." Come on then." And then the two took off.

Naruto then turned his attention up as he looked at the sky.

Sara watched Naruto the whole time until Sakura stomped up and kneeled down next to her." You alright?" Sakura practically growled at her.

"I-I'm fine." Said Sara clutching her dress to herself.

"Good." Then Sakura turned her head over to Naruto. He stood his back facing them looking out into the unknown.

Shikamaru knelt down close to them, putting the wood in a circle and began trying to light it.

"He's very busy." Said Sara looking at Naruto. She cocked her head over at Shikamaru." Are they all like that?"

"Who?" asked Sakura turning and looking at her.

"The other ninja who follow Naruto. I've heard there are four in all, and he said two are back at the village."

"What about them?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru bent down into the pile of wood he had. He pulled out his lighter and ignited the flame. Then he drew his head back, but not before lighting a cigarette.

"They all follow him without question." Said Sara." Yet they seem to be ones with the skills in these tasks. One a tracker and the other smart." Shikamaru sat back and blew smoke into the air. Then sat back down next to the little girl.

"Naruto is the strongest of them, there is no doubt." Said Sakura." But that's not just it. He depends on his friends as they depend on him. He doesn't think things out for himself, he listens to everyone's opinions. That's what a true leader does."

Sara looked over at Naruto as he stood looking out, scanning the area.

"What about him being Hokage?" asked Sara turning to Sakura." He says one of his goals when he got back to his village, he would become Hokage." Shikamaru's ears perked up slightly at hearing this conversation and he cocked his head over to the two women talking.

"Well." Said Sakura struggling to find the words to put this sentence together." It's complicated."

"How so?" asked Sara.

"Because it is." Called Shikamaru. He puffed on his cigarette and blew smoke into the air." Naruto has goals and ambitions but very few are for himself." He cocked his head over to Sakura. Shikamaru obviously realized Naruto's feelings for her and remembered Naruto admitting to wanting to start a family with her. At least that goal, was going in Naruto's favor." He wanted to be Hokage to protect the village, protect his home." He continued." He puts the greater good of everyone above himself." Then he turned and looked at Sara." That is why we follow him."

Sara looked past Shikamaru and looked at Naruto, still standing there alone with his thoughts." What happened during the war?" asked Sara turning back to Shikamaru." What happened at that battle?"

"We do not speak of it." Said Shikamaru." Brings up to many bad memories." He stopped and shuddered for a moment as a cold breeze blew past them, reminding Shikamaru of a battle he had." But I will say this." He picked his head up and looked down at Sara." We follow Naruto not for his strength or his smarts, we follow him because his heart is pure and unwavering." He turned and looked over at Naruto's silhouette nearby." That is why we follow him." Both Sara and Sakura looked over as well.

"He's truly a great man." Said Sara.

"Yes." Agreed Sakura." He is."

"Any woman would be happy to have him." Said Sara. Sakura turned over to Sara with a smirk, but just before she could say something obnoxious there was an interruption.

Kiba had returned. In his arms were long, thick sticks of wood. He walked over and dropped them to the ground startling everyone with his return.

"Right!" He said in a loud and annoyed voice." There is your wood." Shizuka came over next to him, in her own arms were several more pieces of wood. She walked over and placed them down next to Kiba's pile. Then she turned and look at him critically, Kiba just glared down at her.

Being with her was just like Kiba had expected. She was very noisy and critically, always giving advice where it wasn't needed. Needless to say he didn't enjoy her company.

"Calm yourself Kiba." Said Naruto as he returned to the group. Kiba grunted and turned to Naruto." Go see if you can catch us some food." He said next.

Kiba turned and walked away with Akamaru on his heels, but Shizuka was also following. Kiba groaned knowing she was following him.

"He's best alone at this job." Naruto spoke up, stopping Shizuka in her tracks." Unless you want to see him go primal rage out there?" He smirked. Shizuka stepped away from Kiba, but he just smirked and disappeared into the woods with Akamaru.

"Is he always like that?" asked Sara.

"No." spoke up Shikamaru as he put one arm around the little girl." He's really quite charming once you get past his brutish outer shell. He's really quite a sweetie on the inside." He turned his head forward and saw Shizuka looking at him.

"That's alright." She said." I like sensitive men anyway." Then she gave Shikamaru a sly look with her eyes. Shikamaru said nothing but his hands began to shake as he brought his cigarette to his mouth. But then the little girl began to climb on top of him and once she did, she rested her head down and fell asleep.

Naruto and Sakura sat back and watched on with great amusement.

The night continued on and the moon grew higher in the sky. Kiba and eventually returned with food for them to eat, then after eating they decided to get some rest that night. But someone had to stay up and keep watch. It was divided amongst Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shizuka. But Naruto was considerate and took the first watch.

So the night dragged on and he sat there by the warmth of the fire while his comrades slept around him. Shikamaru laid on his back with spit dangling from his mouth, his arm around the little girl while Kiba rolled over with his thumb in his mouth with Akamaru by his side.

Naruto picked up a stick and lightly poked the fire. The night was mostly quiet, say for the hooting of owls and other woodland creatures in the woods. But then a sound rang out to Naruto that was not so comforting, the sound of a heavy foot setting down on a branch and snapping it.

Naruto picked up his head and served the surrounding area, but all he could see was darkness say for the few feet around him that the fire light up. He listened on and only heard the sounds continuing and getting louder as they got closer. Naruto did not panic but he kept his eyes vigilant as he continued to look around.

But then he could see a dark, hulking figure making its way towards him. As it got closer and stepped into the light Nauruto saw who it was. It was a man, an old man, and the world must be a small place than he thought because he knew this old man in particular. He was big with red and green cloths, a big scroll across his back, and long white hair.

"Hello." He greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Hello." Greeted Naruto back.

"Do you have a place for an old man to sit? And rest his aching knees?" Naruto motioned to the spot across from himself, next to the fire." Thank you kindly." Said the old man as he rested himself down. The two sat there for a moment and looked the other over, it had been a long time since they'd last seen each other. "What are you doing in these parts?"

"Work." Told Naruto." I'm transporting a Princess back to the Leaf Village."

"That her over there?" the old man motioned behind Naruto. The young ninja cocked his head around and saw Princess Sara sleeping there.

"That's her." He nodded.

"Then who's that?" he motioned over to Sakura sleeping nearby.

"Sakura." Told Naruto.

"That's the girl?"

"Yes. That's her." Naruto turned back and looked the old man in the eyes.

"Very beautiful." Naruto just nodded.

"And what about the leaf village? You become Hokage yet?"

"No." replied Naruto as he turned his head over and looked the other way." I would have but the war got in the way, then I had to help rebuild the village."

"And is that good enough?" asked the old man.

"Everyone's safe." Told Naruto." I protected my home, that's all that matters."

"If that's what you think." Said the old man. Silence overtook them again and the old man looked Naruto over again before speaking. "You've come far Naruto."Naruto just nodded his head. Then the old man slowly stood up to his feet, then without another word he turned and walked back into the darkness of the woods.

Naruto took a few slow breaths after his leaving. But then Sakura stirred behind him, awoken from her sleeping. She propped herself up and looked over at him." Naruto?" she asked in a sleep-like voice." Is something wrong?"

"No." he replied, the light of the fire glimmering off his face." Go back to sleep." he assured her.

Meanwhile back at the Leaf Village.

Neji and Choji made their way up to Tenten's home, climbing up the stairs.

"Now remember." Said Neji turning back to Choji." Just act natural."

"I know." Said Choji with a nod of his head. Neji then moved to the front door and opened it.

"Tenten." He called upon entering with Choji behind him.

"In here." Replied her distant voice. Neji looked around but saw her nowhere.

"Where?"

"The Kitchen." Neji then led the way while Choji stayed several paces behind.

"Tenten." Began Neji as he began walking." There's something I'd like to-" He walked into the kitchen doorway but was surprised but what he saw. There was Tenten but she wasn't alone like he thought with her were Ino and Hinata." You didn't say you had company." He said nervously.

"We wanted to stop over and see how she was doing." Said Hinata. Choji leaned in from the doorway and heard the different voices speaking.

"Uh-huh." Said Neji." If you wouldn't mind girls, I have something I'd like to talk with Tenten about." He said it but the two girls didn't appear to take his hint." In Private."

"Well anything you tell her she's just going to tell us." Told Ino." So you might as well just say it." Neji turned his head to the side and scratched his head, he wasn't good at these sorts of things and he wasn't better when there was a crowd.

It was now that Choji stepped in with a brilliant idea.

"Neji! Neji!" he came stomping into the kitchen doorway. He then began panting as if he'd been running." You won't believe it."

"Believe what?" asked Neji looking at him confused. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all perked up as Choji came into the room.

"You won't believe who's back." Said Choji ignoring the girls and speaking only to Neji.

"Is Shikamaru back?!" said Ino.

"Is Kiba with him?" asked Hinata. Choji now turned and looked at the girls for the first time.

"Yes." He said with his arms open." They just arrived and are on their way here, NOW! If you hurry you might be able to see them." Ino and Hinata jumped out of their seats with excitement and ran to the front door.

Choji then turned to Neji and winked before following the girls. Then Neji and Tenten were left alone.

"Where are they Choji?" asked Ino as she ran out onto the front porch.

"Oh their out there." Said Choji as he walked to the front door.

"I can't see them." Said Hinata.

"Keep looking." Said Choji as he grabbed onto the front door." Is that them over there?"

"WHERE!" they both exclaimed looking in every direction but seeing nothing.

"Oh I see them." Said Choji as he began closing the door." Over there, coming up the stairs." Hinata and Ino looked around but saw nothing.

"Choji." Said Ino." What are you-" She turned around just in time to see Choji close the door on them and the lock it." CHOJI! CHOJI!" she yelled as she banged on the door while the big man snickered on the other side.

In the Kitchen Neji made his way towards Tenten.

"You have something you wanted to tell me?" said Tenten.

"Yes." Said Neji. He cleared his throat and advanced further towards her. The silence was awkward at first because he truly found it hard to find his tongue and from there he knew where not to begin, but he eventually found the courage to begin." Tenten." He began." With this new development I've seen a newer side of you. A more mature, adult side." Tenten only nodded her head, although she didn't really understand where he was going with this." And um." He said cocking his head to the side, unsure of how to say the next part. He moved his hand slowly into his pocket and began pawing at something in there." Since your being so mature about this, I feel… I feel I should do the same." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, now holding something. Then he dropped to one knee and revealed a small diamond ring in his hands." Will you marry me?"

And Tenten was needless to say shocked, and she sat there with her face pale and her hand over her chest. She looked at Neji's face and he seemed determined and set with what he asked, now all he needed was her answer.

And after she calmed down from the initial shock she did.

"No." she said. Now it was Neji's turn to be shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"No." she reinstated.

"I don't… I don't understand." He said sitting on both knees now." Why not?"

"It doesn't feel right?"

"Doesn't feel right?" He repeated." This doesn't feel right to you?" Tenten sat back in her chair." Fine." Then Neji stood up and marched out of the room, in a very foul mood.

"Neji, wait!" called Tenten as she followed after him. Neji walked on and to the front door where Choji still stood.

"And?" he asked. "What did she say?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Neji answered harshly.

"Neji wait." Came Tenten after him. Neji turned and faced her as she came and stood before him. Now it was her turn for the speech and after the quick silence she began." It's not that I don't love you." She began." I just need to know you're doing this because YOU want too."

"This is my decision." Told Neji." I made it on my own."

"But I help him." Said Choji poking his head out from behind Neji's shoulder.

"Choji did help." Neji said pointing back to him." But it was my idea." Then he turned back and faced her." But you and I both know if it wasn't now." He took her hands in his." It would have happened later, so why prolong the inevitable?" Tenten looked into his eyes and hearing the genuine tone in his voice she believed him.

"Alright." She said.

"Alright?" asked Neji." Is that a 'Yes'." Tenten nodded her head. Then the soon-to-wed couple leaned in and kissed each other. Choji sat back and smiled, then he turned and unlocked the door.

It came swinging open, Ino and Hinata came walking in.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata. Choji with a smile on his face took the two girls in his arms and began swinging them around.

"Their finally getting married!" he declared.

Meanwhile the next morning with Naruto's group. They'd be continuing on into the woods, making good time as they went. Kiba led the group in the front with Naruto and Shikamaru running alongside him with Sakura, Sara, and Shizuka in the rear.

"Naruto! Naruto!" called Sara in panted breaths.

"NARUTO!" called Sakura. The boys continued on for several more steps but did slow down.

"What is it?" he called back as he and Shikamaru stopped. Kiba and Akamaru continued on for several more steps." We can't slow down, we've lost to much time."

"We can't keep up with you." Panted Sara." You've got to slow down."

Kiba shot up quickly at the scent of something. Then he shot his fist up.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he walked up next to him." What do you smell?" Shikamaru came to the other side of Kiba.

Kiba took a long breath before speaking." Something is out there." Shikamaru and Naruto scanned the area, but could see nothing.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru." Where is it?"

"Everyone." Said Kiba in one breath." All around us." Naruto took a step back and stood next to Sakura. He was straight and stiff, never taking his eyes off the area around him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do not make a sound." whispered Naruto.

"Why?" she whispered.

"We're surrounded."

"What?!" she said startled.

"Don't exaggerate it." He said to her. Just then Sara let out a loud scream and everyone shot over to her. She screamed and before her stood a ninja dressed in purple with the headband of a music note.

Then as they all looked around they saw dozens of other sound ninja stepping out of the woods and surrounding them. The Leaf Ninjas all quickly stepped back, Shikamaru passed the little girl onto Sara as he prepared to fight. They then made a circle standing back to back with each other with Princess Sara in the middle.

The one of the sound ninja stepped up. A woman with red hair and glasses." You are trespassing." She said.

"We mean you no harm." Spoke up Naruto." We are just passing through." But his comment didn't appear to settle them.

"Is that so?" spoke up one of the ninja. The sound ninja began to step aside, making a path as one of their own walked between them. Naruto and the others all turned to look at the source of the voice and they were surprised at who they saw.

Sasuke stepped up out of the crowd of Sound Ninja and down before Naruto and his company.

Kiba and Shikamaru grimaced at seeing him, but Naruto kept his cool and turned to face him fully.

"What a small world." Said Sasuke as he held his arms up." Us meeting again here like this." He walked up and stood before Naruto." I never thought I'd see you again." Naruto just let in a deep breath and locked eyes with Sasuke.

These two had never been on the best of terms. Naruto always gave Sasuke the benefit of the doubt but there was still some tension between these two there was no denying it. So before things got out of hand Sakura stepped in.

"You thought wrong." She said stepping up and between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Indeed." A moment of silence fell over them." What are you doing here, on my land?"

"Your land?" she asked.

"Yes MY land." Said Sasuke. He then stepped around her and began walking around the group in a circle." A lot has changed since we last met, I have changed." The group watched as Sasuke continued to walk around them." With Orochimaru gone the Sound Village was left without a leader, that's when I came in."

"No doubt no better than your predecessor." Commented Shikamaru. Sasuke gave him a grimaced.

"A jaundice account." He said. Then he continued to walk around them." But I've done right for the Sound Village. I gave them order, safety, discipline-"

"Very interesting." Said Sakura stepping up." Are you going to sit here and regal us with a history lesson, or will you let us pass."

"That all depends." Said Sasuke.

"On what?"

"Persuade me." Said Sasuke leaning towards Sakura." The easy way or the hard way?"

Sakura cracked her knuckles." You tell me." She smirked. Then Shikamaru and Kiba stepped up behind her, each looking menacing in their own right. The look on both their faces caused Sasuke to take a step back.

But now everyone was on edge, the Sound Ninja all prepared to jump in and defend their leader. But before anything could be done Naruto stepped in.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as he put his arm up before Sakura, stopping her from doing anything out of hand. Then he stepped up and looked over at Sasuke." Let's you and me talk about this, and settle this like adults." He said to him. Sasuke just nodded his agreement.

"In private." Told Sasuke. Naruto reluctantly nodded and walked over to Sasuke who draped his arm over Naruto's back and then walked off with him." Just like old times eh?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto just exhaled as Sasuke led him away from his own group and into a more secluded spot. At one point Karin, the sound ninja who had first addressed them tried to follow him but Sasuke just waved her off keeping her where she was.

Sasuke led Naruto some paces off to a small groove.

"Now." He said taking his arm off Naruto, then turning over to stand before him." Let's talk business." Then he sat himself back down on a nearby rock.

"We just need to pass through." Told Naruto. He tried to make his voice sound somewhat normal but there was a bit of distain in it." If you'd like us to pay a toll or something-"

"A toll?" chuckled Sasuke." That's cute, what do you think me a petty thief?"

"I think you're a lot of things."

"Handsome, Strong, Successful." Naruto just rolled his eyes at him in annoyance." But tell me what is it like still being a pawn." Naruto raised his brow at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I've moved up in the world since our last meeting." Told Sasuke." The Leader of my own village, which I believe was your dream wasn't it." Naruto just closed his eyes, feeling like a knife had been driven into his heart." But yet here you are not a Hokage, still just a genin."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Naruto asked quickly.

"I'm just curios is all." Chuckled Sasuke." About why you haven't decided to capitalize on your dream."

"My goals and dreams are none of your concern." Said Naruto pointing at him." And it has little relevance to us right now." Sasuke just cocked his head to the side and chuckled." Will you let us pass or not?"

"Yes, yes." Said Sasuke looking back at him." You may go." Naruto jolted back in confusion.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." But Naruto stuck around for a few seconds confused." Go on get out of here." Said Sasuke waving him off." Before I change my mind." Naruto took that as his cue, he turned and walked away.

"What's the word?" asked Shikamaru jumping to his feet upon Naruto's approach.

"We're free to go." Said Naruto." Let's go."

"Just like that?" asked Sakura." It can't be that easy."

"Gotta be a trick." Added Kiba.

"No he said we can go." Said Naruto." So let's go." Then he led the way and his group followed. The Sound Ninja stepped aside allowing them to pass.

Sasuke returned to his group after speaking with Naruto in private. Naruto cocked his head over his shoulder and locked eyes with Sauske one more.

"Go." Called out Sasuke." Go back to the Leaf Village!" Then Naruto dropped his eyes and continued on his way. Sasuke stood there and took a deep breath as he watched them leave. Karin noticed the look on his face, as if he was inspecting something and then she spoke.

"What do you think he'll find there?" she asked as she walked over and stood next to Sasuke. The two turned their heads and looked in the direction the leaf ninja just left in.

"His destiny." Told Sasuke.


	6. Back Home

Meanwhile Choji and Neji were busy preparing themselves for the upcoming wedding. The first thing they saw fit to do was but themselves some tuxedos but that was easier said than done. Even after they'd traveled to several big and tall man shops they couldn't find one suitable for Choji, but eventually they did.

The two stood looking themselves over in the mirror with their new outfits.

"A bit tight across the chest." Said Choji as he observed himself." But it'll make do." Neji looked himself over, straightening out his collar. The look on Neji's face was of determination. Choji looked him over trying to find words that might comfort his friend but couldn't think of them." You look good in that color." He finally said not sure what to say otherwise. Neji rolled his eyes over to Choji. Neji turned and then walked towards the counter to pay, Choji followed after him.

Things had certainly picked up for the soon to be married, deciding the details of their wedding. It was a no brainer they would wait until the others returned from their mission so that Ino, Hinata and Sakura would be the bridesmaids and Neji's groomsmen would be Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru with Choji as the best man. This honor was given to him by Neji because he stayed with him instead of going on the mission.

While the boys fitted themselves with their tuxedos Tenten was meanwhile getting her wedding dress.

But later that night everything changed. Neji and Choji were in Neji's home talking about the details of the wedding.

"I was thinking a more traditional wedding." Commented Neji to Choji." But I think she wants a more 'lively' one."

"Well that should please her." Said Choji. Just then the two became distracted by the sound of rapid stomping against the floor. The two looked over to see Hinata in the doorway.

"Hinata." Said Neji." What is it?"

"Neji, it's Tenten." She said.

"What's the matter?" he asked taking a step forward." Is she alright?"

"Y-You've got to go see her." Said Hinata." She's at the training grounds." Without a second thought Neji headed to the door.

"Wait!" called Choji as he stood up and tried to catch up with Neji." Wait I'll come-" But he stopped as Hinata put out her arm, stopping him.

"This is his task Choji." She said. The big man just sighed and watched as Neji disappeared out the door in lighting speed.

Neji ran out the door and headed to the training grounds. He didn't know what was going on and he couldn't even imagine what was going on. He didn't know what Tenten wanted this late at night or why she wanted to meet at the training grounds but whatever it was it had to be important, and he'd know soon enough.

He expected some huge scene like a fire or something but when he arrived at the training grounds nothing was disturbed. The only thing he could make out was one person was there with him.

Neji looked over and saw Tenten making her way towards him with a big smile on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he approached her." Has something happened?"

"Neji." She said with a smile on her face." I have great news."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not pregnant." And just like before when Neji's world suddenly went blank it did so again. A rush of emotions came over him shock mostly.

"W-What?" he asked.

"I'm not pregnant." She said again even more delighted. Neji just smirked and exhaled as he sat down next to her. Then he busted in a fit of chuckles and Tenten joined him. The two just kept laughing and laughing until they were completely out of breath.

Then with a sigh Neji put his arm around her." So I guess we did all this for nothing?" he chuckled.

"I guess so." She laughed. While it was a stressful time for them, given the news they could both sit back and laugh about it.

"So, I guess we don't have to get married then?"

"No." she agreed." We're too young for that."

"Got our whole lives ahead of us."

"Yeah." She agreed in a laugh. The two went silent as they looked out into the distance together." But you know." She spoke up getting Neji to look back at her." We could do it anyway."

"Defiantly." Neji said without another thought in his mind. Their time together recently had truly been an enlightening one. They learned just how responsible the other is and the sacrifices they were willing to make. And deep down they did truly love each other and knew that if they weren't getting married now they defiantly would down the road.

"Because we've already spent all the money."

"Yep."

"Bought tuxedo's, bought a dress, made a guest list."

"Yea."

"Bought all the baby stuff." Neji was hesitant for a second.

"Are you saying you want to have a baby?" he asked. Neji just turned her head up and looked at him.

"Someday." She said.

"Someday is right." Neji replied. Then he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

The night passed and the sun shined over the village the next morning.

Naruto stomped his foot down as he stood over a large hill looming over the village. A solemn look in his eyes and a heavy feeling in his heart.

"There it is." Said Shikamaru pointing it out to the group. He was carrying the little girl on his back.

"We've made it." Said Sara in an overjoy tone." We've finally made it." Naruto stood silent looking down at the village." And all thanks to you Naruto." She said walking over to him.

But Sakura quickly stepped up and between her and him." Thank him once we've arrived at the village. We're not out of the woods yet." Then she turned and looked to Kiba." Lead the way." She ordered.

"Bitch you ain't the boss of me." He spat at her.

"Language." Said Shikamaru covering the little girl's ears. Sakura cocked her head to Kiba with a smirk on her face. Kiba huffed at her but then led the way down the hill with Akamaru. Shizuka and Shikamaru followed after him.

Princess Sara stayed after for a moment looking at Naruto but then she herself went along with the group. But neither Naruto nor Sakura had moved.

"Naruto." She said coming up from behind him." You okay?" He slowly turned his head and looked at her. He had a lot on his mind since he met with his former master and even more to think of on top of that after he met Sasuke. He'd dedicated his entire life to protect his village and friends, willing to give whatever he had to do so. But as he sat back and played the Guardian role everyone was changing around him. The world was an ever changing place, and maybe it was time he took his rightful place in it.

"It's nothing." He said to her. But she could see it in his eyes, that something was bothering him. But before she could question him Naruto sped off down the hill.

Choji scrambled towards the village gates. He'd heard of the group arrival and was trying to make sure he was one of the first ones to greet them. He soon realized that that couldn't happen. Since a Princess was arriving from another village there was a big red carpet treatment set up at the village gates, along with a large crowd.

The Guard at the gates saw Naruto's group coming. He quickly turned to his comrades below and hollered." Their coming, open the gates!"

It took several ninjas to do so but the doors of the village came swinging open just in time for Naruto's group to enter.

The crowd cheered as the six travelers came running into the village. Kiba held his arms open for the adoring crowd. Shikamaru with the little girl in his arms just smiled and waved back. Sakura just stood with her hands on her hips. But Naruto stood stiff, looking deep in thought.

Sara was just recovering from all the running when she was approached by Anko and several other Leaf Ninja.

"I am Anko." She introduced." Secretary to the Hokage of the Leaf Village." Naruto cocked his head to the Hokage's mansion, knowing that is where Kakashi would be." If you come with me we can set you up with your new life in the Leaf Village."

"Okay." Said Sara. She turned her head back and looked at the Leaf Ninja who accompanied her on her trip." But a moment please, so that I can say goodbye." Anko nodded her reply and Sara walked over to Naruto.

The ninja in question was still starring up at the Hokage's mansion.

"We did it!" yelled Kiba in his ear. Then he put his arm around Naruto." We made it across the land of fire and back!" Then he reached over and pulled Shikamaru over to them." What's say we go for some R&R."

"I'm down for it." Said Shikamaru, still holding the little girl. He looked down to her knowing that before anything else he would have to find a place for her.

"Sounds good." Naruto spoke." But not yet." He moved out of Kiba's grip." There's one last thing I have to do."

"Naruto." Said Sara's voice. He turned around and saw her standing there." You did it." She said." You got me across a harsh land and to your village in safety."

"I did." Was all Naruto replied. He had too much on his mind now, he didn't need any more emotion to fuzzy them all up.

"So what will you do now?" she asked as she fiddled with her dress.

"I've got to report the mission to the Hokage." She picked her head up and looked him in the eye. Despite what he said the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes said something else.

"Okay." She nodded." You did what you said you would you protected me, and I won't keep you from your work." Naruto just nodded. Then Sara walked up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Naruto in turn wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

Sakura as usual didn't like the intimacy of this and moved in to interrupt. But then Shikamaru stuck out one arm and stopped her.

They needed this moment. The Princess and her hero and despite all the stories with a happy ending with a kiss, this one wasn't one of them. Naruto was a companionate warrior with a strong sense of Justice and Sara was a Princess, it could never work out between them.

But the two friends stood there and hugged each other for a long time. Lady Shizuka came over and put her hand on the Princess's shoulder.

"Time to go my Lady." She said. The Sara and Naruto broke off. Sara turned and looked up at Naruto. Then she reached up her hand and took his in it.

"What'll you do with her?" asked Kiba to Shikamaru, motioning to the little girl in his arms. But Shikamaru didn't know the answer. In fact he hadn't thought that far ahead as to what would happen to her.

"I will take her." Said Shiuzka stepping before them. The two boys looked at her shocked, but she clearly meant it. So Shikamaru handed the girl over. He gladly accepted giving her away, knowing she would go to a good home." She'll be kind of like our daughter." She said smiling at Shikamaru.

He in turned was completely shocked by this and didn't know what to say. Instead he just went with a nervous laugh as Shizuka and the little girl he saved walked past him. But as he saw her being taken away from him Shikamaru did smile and wave at her.

"Goodbye Naruto." Said Sara. Anko and the Leaf ninja she was with began to guide her off.

"Goodbye Princess Sara." He replied. When they spoke, they spoke in soft gentle voices. Then he stood there straight and tall, watching as Princess Sara walked away into the distance. Then he hung his head and sighed.

"Hey you alright?" asked Kiba as he and Shikamaru stood on opposite sides if Naruto.

"Hey it's alright." Added Shikamaru." We got her to the village, that was our role our job."

"Yes." Said Sakura as she walked over and stood before Naruto." But you have one task left, don't you." Naruto picked his head up and locked eyes with her. Naruto nodded in agreement. Sakura leaned towards him and pursed her lips. After all the bickering they had on this mission she knew it wasn't anything. She had been jealous of the Princess perhaps for stealing Naruto's attention but she was the point of their mission, and she knew that Naruto loved her as much as she loved him. She knew that he would choose no other woman than her. So she pursed her lips ready to show their love with a kiss, but when she went to kiss him Naruto quickly turned and marched off.

Sakura opened her eyes at the last moment to see Naruto walk off, she nearly falling over if Kiba and Shikamaru hadn't caught her.

"Hey!" she called after Naruto, crawling over Kiba and Shikamaru in the process." Where are you going!"

"To fulfill MY mission!" he replied. Then he disappeared in the blink of an eye towards the Hokage mansion. But his answer left his girlfriend and comrades confused, but they had little time to think his answer over.

"Kiba, Shikamaru!" called a voice. The two looked over to see Choji running at them.

"Choji!" replied Kiba. Then he and Shikamaru let go of Sakura, dropping her to the ground as they went to meet with Choji.

"How is everything here?"asked Shikamaru." With Neji and Tenten?"

"Well funny thing about that." Chuckled Choji." He asked her to marry him, cause she's pregnant and all."

"Oh good." Complimented Shikamaru.

"Oh the fool." Said Kiba." When's he sign his life away?"

"Well that's the funny part." Told Choji." He asked her to marry him and they were going to have a baby, but as it turns out she's not pregnant." Kiba let out a laugh while Shikamaru's jaw dropped, their friend had been very stressed about the situation when they last saw him and as it turns out his stress was all for naut.

"So then they're not getting married right?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, they're getting married." Confirmed Choji, causing both Kiba and Shikamaru to look at him confused." But they both wanted to wait until you came back."

"Well that's nice of them." Said Shikamaru.

"Bah." Grunted Kiba." Marriage, what a joke. You'd never catch me head over heels the way Neji is." His two friends both smirked at him because they knew deep down there was one woman who could melt his brutish exterior.

But then suddenly a new figure appeared and tackled Shikamaru. Kiba and Choji cocked their heads to see Ino jumped over and bring him to the ground in a strong hug.

"Oh baby your back!" she exclaimed as she hugged him." I was so worried." Then she buried her head in his chest while he tried pry himself form her grip.

But with Ino came someone else. Kiba looked over and saw Hinata." My angel!" he proclaimed to her as he reached down and picked her up in his arms.

Choji rolled his eyes and chuckled. Then he looked over and saw Sakura strangely on the ground. Choji moved past his friend's and their reuniting girlfriend's and over to her.

Sakura looked up as Choji bent down and held his hand out to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea." She replied taking his hand and then he helped her to her feet." Just dropped by those two idiots." She motioned to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yea." Acknowledged Choji. But then he looked around and noticed something, Naruto wasn't there." Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"He left just a moment ago." She said." Headed off on a mission."

"Another one? But he just returned from one, what's the point of going on another."

"This isn't a mission from the Hokage." Told Sakura. She hadn't realized it but as she sat there on the ground she'd been thinking the whole thing over. And if she knew Naruto, which she did she knew what he was really up too." He's gone off one his own mission."

"His own mission?" asked Choji." Do you mean-"

"Oh yea." She smirked.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office. Kakashi sat behind his desk signing off on papers and documents. The room was very quiet except for the sound of his pen signing off on the documents.

But then there came a knock at the door." Come in." he beckoned whoever it was. He heard the sound of the door open and then heard footsteps as they came closer and closer until they stopped. Kakashi picked up his head to view his guest and saw that it was in fact Naruto, obviously returned from his mission.

"Ah Naruto." He said sitting up in his chair." Good to see you. I take it you've just returned from your mission?"

"I have." Replied Naruto.

"And I take it that it went well."

"Yes, the Princess is safe here in the Leaf Village." This was all Kakashi needed to know and that's all he wanted to hear.

"Very well." He said turning back to the documents on his desk." That'll be all Naruto, you can have the rest of the day off." But instead of hearing footsteps and Naruto's exit out the door he didn't and stayed there in the middle of the room. Kakashi picked his head back up and looked at him, a determined look had fallen over his face." Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yes." Naruto responded. After going on this mission Naruto had a lot to think about. Others had advanced themselves in status while he had stayed the same. Kakashi was Hokage of the Leaf Village, a strong and wise warrior who's heart was swollen with pride. Naruto would have liked to avoid this conflict peacefully at all cost but he knew it couldn't be that way. Naruto was the most well-respected Ninja of the Village and a hero, his time was now." There is one thing on my mind."

Kakashi listened to the tone of his voice and the stare in his eyes, it didn't take him long to determine what the blonde ninja was speaking of. He jiggled his pen in his for a moment but then set it down on his desk.

"Are you sure." He said leaning back in his chair." That this is what you want?"

"This is what I've always wanted." Naruto replied.

"Well you know." Said Kakashi rising out of his chair and walking over next to Naruto." That I'm not so obliged to step down."

"I assumed as much."

"Then there is only one way." Naruto's body tensed preparing for an immediate fight." Not here." Said Kakashi putting his hands up." We'll fight somewhere else, on the training grounds." Naruto nodded his agreement." Follow me."

Then Kakashi exited his office and Naruto followed after him.


	7. The Future

Naruto and Kakashi had meanwhile made their way to the training grounds. They stood several feet apart, starring the other down. The Master and Student at a crossroads of destiny.

"Is this truly what you want Naruto?" asked Kakashi." You would stand against me like this?"

"I seek only to claim what is mine." Said Naruto.

"I grow tired of this insolence." Stated Kakashi with authority in his voice." I am the Hokage of the Leaf Village." He held his arms open wide, then turned and pointed to Naruto." And it is MY way that is the way of the leaf village." Kakashi knew what the outcome of this battle would be so he tried with all his might to put the fear into Naruto hoping he'd back down.

"We both knew this day was coming." Said Naruto." The circle is now complete, when I left you I was but the learner now I am the master."

"Then you leave me no choice!" said Kakashi spreading his arms out, causing his Hokage's coat to flap into the wind as he entered his battle stance.

There was no choice for the two of them now battle was the only way. Whatever happens next was of their own making. Fate had brought them to this moment.

The wind blew softly in the air, the grass rustled and the stream nearby made small splashes as the two ninja starred each other down. The in one quick motion the two kicked off the ground and lunged at each other.

Then they clashed. Kakashi led throwing a punch but Naruto ducked and dodged him. Then Naruto came up and tried to uppercut Kakashi who stepped back avoiding his punch. But then Naruto stepped forward and swung with his other arm. This time Kakashi put up both his arms and blocked the punch, causing Naruto to bash his fist against his arms. But the present Hokage took the hit, it forced him to staggered back but it was nothing really.

Kakashi looked up and saw that Naruto was charging at him. So he cocked his head back and shot a fireball at Naruto.

The young ninja jumped out of the way as the fireball scorched the ground he was just on. But then when Naruto looked up Kakashi was before him. The older ninja swung his leg forward but Naruto put up his arm and blocked.

But then Kakashi dropped to the ground and pulled out a knife and swung it at Naruto. But Naruto ducked back avoiding the blade as it narrowly missed him. Then as Kakashi's arm passed him Naruto reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hand, steading the knife hand. But then Kakshi swung up his other hand and punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto took the blow and stumbled back, while Kakashi lunged at him again. Once again he swung his arm forward but once again Naruto managed to dodge. Naruto quickly swung his leg out and kicked Kakashi's hand, knocking the knife away.

But then Kakashi grabbed Naruto with both hands, Naruto struggled against him and grabbed onto his former teacher. The two struggled and pushed against the other with no one clearly winning.

But then Naruto swung his arms around hit Kakashi's arms, forcing him to let go. Then Naruto kicked up his legs and sent Kakashi staggering back, forcing a small gap between them.

Kakashi picked his head up and looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back at him. Then Kakashi held out his hand and began forming a rasengan, Naruto quickly formed a clone of his own and began forming his own.

Within seconds the two prepared their techniques and were ready to continue fighting. Then they kicked off the ground and lunged at each other. They swung out their arms and their attacks collided.

A large burst of energy was released and a gust of wind exploded around them. It created a large gust of wind and a cloud of smoke in the sky.

All over the village, everyone saw it. Naruto's friends even saw it from the village gates, and the group looked in the direction of the explosion confused.

"What was that?" asked Hinata. Sakura looked off in the direction of the explosion, knowing full well Naruto was there and that his battle with Kakashi had reached a new height.

She took a step forward, ready to rush off to the battle ground and help him but before she could Shikamaru reached out his arm and stopped her.

"Whatever happens." He said when Sakura turned and looked at him." He must conquer this on his own." Sakura turned back and looked at the battleground far away.

Meanwhile with the battle for Hokage.

In the aftermath of the explosion Kakashi slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He perked himself up with arms and looked around. The area he was in had been shredded. The ground was uprooted, trees knocked over, and all the water had been knocked out of the river nearby.

Kakashi looked around not seeing Naruto at first thinking he hadn't survived the attack, but upon further investigation he could see the yellow haired ninja amongst the rubble.

Kakashi stood himself to his feet but found it hard to walk at first, the blast must have done more damage to his body than he thought. But he pressed on through the pain and began staggering towards Naruto.

The blonde ninja slowly began to pick himself up from the ground, pushing himself up onto his knees. But right when he sat up he felt cold steel against the back of his neck, Kakashi held a knife there. They stood there silently for a moment as both thought the situation over.

"It is over Naruto." Said Kakashi." You have been beaten." This battle had truly taken it's much out of Kakashi, his body was broken and beaten but he had come out on top. He had won yes, but what's to say in the future that Naruto wouldn't try again?" If you vow to forever serve me, I will let you leave." He waited for Naruto's reply.

"I have made my choice." Said Naruto putting his hands up and on his head.

"It did not have to be this way Naruto." Said Kakashi." This is of your making."

"I will stand by it." There was no choice in it now Kakashi had to kill him. If he didn't Naruto would just keep coming back and one day he would win. There would be some retaliation from his friends but with Naruto gone they would fall back into line and never question Kakashi's rule again. This was the only way.

Kakashi held up his knife and then swung it down, Naruto never moving from where he was. The knife swung down and was plunged into Naruto's back.

The young ninja struggled and squirmed as blood began to pour from his mouth. But then as quickly as it happened it was over, Naruto disappeared into smoke.

"What?!" exclaimed Kakashi. But not a thought could pass in his mind before he was attacked. Naruto sprung up next to him, holding a rasengan in his hand.

Kakashi was caught completely un prepared and was hit. The attack sent him flying back into the ground. Naruto however stood over him triumphant.

Kakashi slowly picked his head up and saw a great distance between him and Naruto. He couldn't give up he was Hokage, he was the strongest, the greatest! Kakashi propped himself up preparing to continue the fight but before he could get off the ground Naruto was on him.

Naruto hovered over his former teacher one arm stretched out passed Kakashi's head and touching the ground, in his other hand was a knife pressed at Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi rolled his eyes up and looked at Naruto's face. The battle was truly done now and despite how hard he tried Kakashi had lost. There was not a doubt in his mind that Naruto would undoubtedly strike him down. After all Kakashi was going to do the same to him before, there would be no mercy.

But Naruto just stood back up to his feet, putting his knife away. The battle was over in his mind with his victory. Then he reached out his hand to Kakashi on the ground.

He was surprised at this show of mercy but Kakashi did take his hand and was lifted to the his feet. The two took deep breaths as they surveyed the scene of their battle.

"I'd say that's enough for one day." Panted Kakashi. Naruto nodded and spoke next.

"So what says you?" he asked. Kakashi was silent and looked the blonde ninja over.

His time had passed. He'd helped the village in its time of crisis only to be distracted by keeping his own power recently. Perhaps it was time to step down and let the younger generation carry the torch.

Kakashi said nothing but began removing the Hokage's cloak form his back and then held it out to Naruto.

"My time has passed." He said. Naruto smiled and took the coat." It is your time to rise." Naruto swung the coat around his shoulders and put his arms in, then he stood there and let it hang. It was somewhat unreal, after all his life of wanting to be Hokage he finally had it. He felt lighter than air, as if he awakened from a dream. " It suits you." Naruto turned his attention back to his former teacher. The previous Hokage held his hand out to the new one. Naruto smiled and shook his hand. There was no ill-will between them, their battle has just been business.

After they shook hands Kakashi just nodded his head and went about his way. The Leaf Village no longer would look to him for leadership it was Naruto's time.

Naruto wore the Hokage's coat and stood proudly. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the sky as the sun's light shined on him.

Meanwhile far off on the other side of the village at the Hyugga estate. The rest of the friends had met up with Neji and Tenten, the still soon to be married couple.

The group sat and talked amongst themselves. Kiba and Shikamaru told of the mission while Neji and Tenten would talk of their own misadventures. Sakura listened on but found her attention drawn elsewhere.

She would often drift away from the conversation and look out the window, expecting Naruto to walk up any time now.

"Sakura." Spoke up Ino getting the pink haired girls attention. She turned around and saw everyone looking at her." What do you see?"

"Nothing." Said Sakura moving away from the window. She walked several paces and then sat down amongst the group.

But then there came a knocking at the door. Everyone darted their heads over and Sakura amongst them quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the door.

It wasn't her house so she shouldn't have answered but she was too excited for whom waited on the other side. However she would only be disappointed with it.

She flung open the door to see Konohamaru.

"Sakura." He said upon seeing her. She sighed and greeted him.

"Hi Konohamaru." She said.

"I have a message for you." He spoke. Sakura cocked her head and looked at him. Konohamaru looked past her and saw Shikamaru, Choji and all the rest." Actually it's for all of you." The rest of the group began to stir, standing up and looking at the door.

"What's the message?" asked Sakura.

"Your needed at the Hokage's office." Told Konohamaru.

"Right now?"

"Right now." He assured. Just then Neji and Kiba appeared behind Sakura.

"What's the rest of the message?" asked Neji.

"There is nothing more." Told Konohamaru." That is all." Neji and Kiba looked to each other confused. Before anybody else could ask anything he young ninja was gone leaving his confused elders behind.

"Well if we've been called." Spoke up Shikamaru." We'd best get going."

"Do you think it could be about Naruto?" asked Tenten. Shikamaru stop and looked over to Neji, the two making eye contact and having a silent conversation.

"Could be." Said Neji. Then he moved forward and led the way as the group made their way to the Hokage's office. But once they got there something strange happened.

They walked up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. However after they knocked no voice called for them to come in. So they knocked again only to once again be met with no reply.

So Ino took a step forward and opened the door and the group entered. But they found themselves in a dark room with the Hokage's chair facing the window.

Kiba, Neji and Tenten all ventured over to the desk, peering around it only to see no one was there. The Hokage was nowhere to be found. So they all stood there exchanging confused looks and speech as they tried to come to the bottom of this situation.

All the while Sakura's heart was beating like a drum. Naruto had left before and had entered into an epic battle for the Hokage's position. But she had not heard from him since and now the Hokage was missing, something was seriously wrong here.

But then the group's attention was called to the door.

"What are you doing here?" The group turned to the door to see Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi." They acknowledged him. Kakashi walked into the room, holding onto his sides. It was very clear to everyone the battle he'd been in must have been strenuous. But when offered help he refused and continued on his way to his desk.

The young ninjas there all assumed that the battle had not gone in Naruto's favor, since here was Kakashi in his office.

"Lord Hokage." Spoke up Choji." You summoned us?" Kakashi ducked down behind his desk as he began to get several things.

"No I didn't." he said casually.

"Yes you did." Confirmed Ino." You told us all to meet you here." Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked at the confused teenager's faces.

"Oh." He said as he realized it." You might want to try the roof." Now everyone was more confused and looked at each other in such a manner." Go to the roof." Told Kakashi." That's where you're needed."

So the group did as they were told and exited the Hokage's office and headed for the roof. Kakashi meanwhile stayed behind and grabbed the last of his things.

The group went outside and climbed the stairs onto the roof. That is when they saw him.

There was Naruto standing with his back to them, arms crossed with the sun shining down on him, and he wore a new coat. The Hokage's coat.

He began to turn and saw his friends as they all stood there gawking at him. Then when it took a step forward everyone there realized this moment was real.

Then in one quick motion Kiba and Shikamaru jumped forward. Both grabbing Naruto and congratulating him. Then Choji walked over and grabbed all of them in his big arms and hugged them.

Once he let go everybody else came over and did the same.

"Well done Naruto." Said Shikamaru with a pat on the back.

"Always knew you could do it." Said Hinata.

"You deserve it." Said Tenten. Sakura just walked past everyone, them stepping aside so she could get by. She walked up and stood before Naruto.

He tilted his head down so he could see her. She looked up and then swung her arms forward and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Naruto smiled and return the hug.

All their friends stood around them but in the beauty of the moment Neji spoke up with an important question.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked. Everyone stopped and turned over to him. "Do you really think you're ready for such a responsibility?" asked Neji. Naruto looked to Neji and then looked at the rest of his friends. He realized that his new position meant new responsibilities, he was now responsible for the welfare of the entire village. He was now part of a sacred line of Hokage's, the leaders and defenders of the Leaf Village.

"No." Naruto replied honestly." But then again I'm not alone." He turned around and glanced at all his friends." I am never alone, so long as I have all of you with me." He turned around and saw his friends smiling and nodding with him.

Sakura walked over and hugged Naruto. He took his arm and wrapped it around her. Then the two turned and looked out onto the horizon with the sun shining down on them.

It was a new beginning for Naruto and his friends. The Leaf Village now under their protection it was up to them to defend it's people. New trials and enemies would come, but united by their bonds of friendship and love they would overcome.

**The End**


End file.
